Encadenados
by Mi.mejor.arma.es.el.amor
Summary: La vida de Draco está en manos de Hermione. Ella y sus amigos tendrán que vigilar y cambiar a los jóvenes mortifagos antes de que sea tarde. Sera difícil, ya que para algunos, estar vivo o muerto les da lo mismo. ¿Podrá la terquedad y el orgullo de Malfoy vencer a Hermione? ¿O ella le dará un nuevo significado a su vida? (los personajes de esta historia no son míos.)
1. Encadenado

**Encadenado**

Después de la Guerra entre el bien y el mal, los estudiantes regresan a Hogwarts para continuar los estudios. La emoción emergió del desastre. Fue como si una flor brotara de las cenizas de la muerte. Claro, se hicieron varios cambios. El ministerio de magia ordeno que todos los jóvenes mortifagos fueran supervisados y vigilado por un estudiante adecuado para la tarea. El sombrero seleccionador es el encargado de elegir el vigilante de cada mortifago. Los Slytherin estaban frustrados. No sabían ni en que pensar. Algunos preferían solo morir en manos de los dementores, como era el caso de Draco Malfoy. Lo había perdido todo, pensó '' ¿Por qué no la vida? ''.

-Todos los que no sean mortifagos y quieran llevar la honorable tarea, pónganse de pie y formen una fila. - dijo Mcgonagall. (Los primeros el levantarse fueron: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Hernione.)

- mmm… Harry Potter, hace tiempo que no te veía. Esta vez no será difícil ubicarte. Apuesto que nunca te diste cuenta que tu amada Cho Chang es una mortifaga, y una muy buena. Te la asignare, quiero ver que puede hacer tu amor por ella- Harry se sonrojó, pero estaba sorprendido de que la persona en la que confió tanto como para darle su corazón, sea una mortifaga.

- Ron Wisley. Te daré un reto, te asignare a Pansy Parkinson. Espero que no te dejes influenciar y que tengas cuidado con las mordidas. - Ron trago en seco. No lo podía creer, que pesadilla.

- Otra Wisley… siempre tan serviciales. Pero tú eres diferente. Eres atrevida, no te dejas de nadie, tu persistencia y tu forma de persuadir me asombra. En algunos casos puedes ser violenta, adiestraras muy bien a Blaise Zabini. – Ella solo pudo pensar en una sola palabra '' ¡¿Qué?! ''

- Lovegood! Tu mente es igual a la de tu padre. Creo que podría vomitar un arcoíris. La alegría te inunda. Le ense#aras su significado a Theodore Nott.- Luna no se alteró. Solo le dedico una amable sonrisa a Theo.

- Me vuelvo a encontrar con la mente más brillante de todo Hogwarts.- Hermione sonrió orgullosa. – Mandona, posesiva, posees el calor de una madre, perfecto para descongelar un frio corazón. Te estaba esperando… sé que no flaquearas. He decidido asignarte a… Draco Malfoy. –

- Huuu…, que lastima, le lanzara un imperdonable, no lo soportara…- voces se escucharon por todo el salón.

- No creo que eso sea…- un fuerte golpe interrumpió a Mcgonagall.

- Yo no necesito ninguna niñera. Y mucho menos la jodida de Granger. -

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo cabeza de globo?-

- ¿Cree cumplir con su tarea? – le dijo la Sr. Mcgonagall a la chica sentada frente a todos con un aire de superioridad.

- Sí. – dijo segura.

- No!. Miren su cabello, usa shampoo barato. No sabe lo que dice!

-Bien, esta decidido. La Sr. Granger será la vigilante de Draco.-

Una vez que termino el sombrero seleccionador, hicieron los anuncios de los drásticos cambios.

-En el comedor, los mortifagos se sentaran con sus vigilantes, las mesas ya no serán por casas pero sus calificaciones se evaluaran igual. A cada vigilante se le entregara un pergamino que les indicara lo que deben lograr con su mortifago, también estarán sus nuevas habitaciones. Sus habitaciones quedaran frente a frente. Los vigilantes deben ayudarse y estar unidos. Si esto no se cumple para el fin de año, el vigilante no podrá graduar a su mortifago y el morirá. Estas medidas son tomadas para evitar más muertes. Les estamos dando nuestro perdón y otra oportunidad de vivir, no la desperdicien.-

Una vez terminados los anuncios, todos siguieron sus instrucciones. Se sentía la tensión en todo el lugar. Los mortifagos se miraban entre si y los vigilantes los escaneaban, observando cada movimiento. La cena estuvo llena de miradas asesinas, insultos críticas y mal humores.

Draco estaba extrañamente tranquilo. ¿Qué más le daba? No le importaba estar vivo o muerto. Y ciertamente no obedecería las órdenes de una sangre sucia. Le dio sueño así que pensó en ir a su habitación y descansar. Hermione se levantó y lo siguió.

-Ei…! Tú, rubio, detente.- Draco respondió sin detenerse.

-¿Qué quieres?. Tengo sueño.-

-¿En dónde dormirás? Te recuerdo que yo tengo la dirección.- Draco se volteó a mirarla.

-Dímela.- le dijo con ojos asesinos.

- Antes de todo, tenemos que discutir sobre nuestro objetivo.- Hermione abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer su contenido, mientras Draco permanecía con deseos de ahorcarla.

_Objetivos para: Hermione Granger_

_Mortifago: Draco Malfoy_

_Deberá cambiar su actitud, su forma de pensar, su forma de ser. Inunde de calidez su frio corazón. Enséñele el sentido de la vida y lo hermosa que es. Haga aflorar su sentido de igualdad y justicia. Consiga que le permita ver en su interior, sacando todo lo malo. Enséñele a expresar sus sentimientos... A encontrarse a sí mismo. Deberá haber cumplido con esto para el fin de año.(4 meses) Para que el joven Malfoy pueda graduarse y no ir a Azkaban._

- No seré un pájaro como San Potter y la comadreja. Todo lo que dice en ese pergamino es estúpido. Pero tú eres más estúpida si crees que me convertirás en una nena, prefiero morir.-

- ¡Es por tu bien idiota! Ser mejor persona no te hará menos hombre, al contrario, dejaras de ser el maldito bastardo que siempre eres. Yo creo que puedes hacerlo. Salva tu vida.-

- No te metas. Una sangre sucia no tiene por qué darme órdenes.-

- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor sierra la boca antes de que me saques de mis casillas y te estropee la cara. Solo sígueme, se dónde están las habitaciones.-

- Maldita.- Hermione lo miro de reojo.

Una vez que entraron a la sala común, Hermione se dio cuenta de que sus amigos quedaron en el mismo lugar que ella. No sabía que pasaría mañana. Ni siquiera sabía porque había aceptado el reto. Solo pensaba en que quería cambiar el futuro de Draco, darle otra oportunidad.

**Pastillas para el corazón**

Al despertar, Hermione solo podía pensar en una sola cosa, ''Draco''. Su corazón reacciono de manera extraña, pero no le dio importancia. Se puso su uniforme y se alisto para clases. Recordó que su madre le había regalado maquillaje para su cumpleaños número 17. Sabía como ponérselo pero, nunca lo había usado a menos que no fuese en un evento importante. Pero… ese día sintió algo diferente, quiso arreglarse un poco más. Polvoreo su rostro y delio sus parpados de una tonalidad oscura. Coloco brillo en sus labios y rubor en sus mejillas. Se hecho su perfume mágico que ella misma preparo era único y realmente sorprendente. No se podía distinguir su aroma, era el olor único y encantador de Hermione.

Faltaban 15 minutos para las clases y todos estaban en el gran comedor. Hermione esperaba impaciente frente a la puerta de Draco. '' ¿Por qué tarda tanto? '' se sorprendió al ver a Draco dormido. Se acercó a su cama y lo vio muy tierno. De repente sus latidos se hacían más fuertes. Con un dedo toco el pecho descubierto del Slytherin. Este la agarro de la muñeca agarrándola desprevenida y tumbándola sobre él.

-¿ Qué demonios quieres? –

-Tienes que levantarte, faltan 12 minutos para que empiecen las clases.-

-Que perfume tan curioso.- al decir estas palabras tan cerca de su oído, Hermione se estremeció y su corazón incremento su velocidad. ''tal vez tenga que ir a ver a la doctora''. Se dio cuenta de que aún estaba sobre Draco y se levantó rápidamente.

- No te demores.- Draco bufo ante sus palabras.

Mientras tanto, Gynni estaba siendo molestada por las palabras de Zabini.

-No puedo creer que me haya tocado estar con alguien como tú. ¿Qué puede ofrecer una pobretona?- la ira brotaba en los ojos de la pelirroja.

- ¡¿Podrías cerrar tu sucia y asquerosa boca?!. No quiero oír mas mierda salir de tus labios.- No le gustaban ese tipo de expresiones, pero Zabini sacaba a relucir lo peor de ella.

- wow! Quien te ve tan inocente y callada… ¿Qué hace un perro sin bozal?- dijo Zabini divertido.

- Que te calles dije!- grito Gynni al borde del llanto. Zabini la había estado ofendiendo desde hace 1 hora

-jajaja estas alterada, me alegra causar ese efecto en ti.-

- Zabini, tienes muchos cojones para estarme molestando.- dijo Gynni con una mirada asesina.

-Wi…! Que miedo me das, ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- Blaise abrió los brazos retándola. Gynni se volteó, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo acorralo en una esquina. Blaise soltó un gemido al chocar contra la pared.

-Si no te callas, tu espalda no será lo único lastimado. Después de que termine contigo tendrán que llevarte urgentemente a la enfermería y no podrás moverte en un mes.- Zabini se asustó al ver la furia en sus ojos.

- ¡está bien! Te dejare en paz.- Gynni lo libero de su encierro.- Pareces más mortifaga que yo, ¿sabes?.- Gynni sonrió para sí misma. Aparte de que logro que Zabini cerrara la boca, le dio una probada de su propia medicina. Estaba haciéndole saber que los insultos y las amenazas duelen.

Por otro lado, ya en el comedor se encontraban Cho Chang y Harry. La situación era incomoda. Cho sabía que le gustaba a Harry y que el se sentía muy mal por haberlo traicionado. La intención de Cho no era hacerle daño a Harry, sus padres la habían obligado y con el paso del tiempo su corazón se nublo. Hasta que lo conoció. Entonces, su vida cambio. Pero ya no tenía el coraje suficiente como para confesársele. Lo que no sabía era que realmente a Harry lo le importaba. Ella no había podido matar a nadie, solo era una informante. El problema es, que no sabe si Cho siente lo mismo por él.

Los 2 se encontraban en un callejón sin salida. Ninguno conoce los sentimientos del otro. Tanto silencio no es normal. Después de un rato intercambiando miradas, sus ojos se encontraron. Los dos se sonrojaron. '' ¿Cómo es posible que yo, el vencedor de la guerra entre el bien y el mal, me vuelva nada delante de ella?. Es tan hermosa, tiene todo lo que yo pudiera desear. Gracias al cielo que no la usaron como arma. Solo dios sabe que hubiese sucedido. '' pensó Harry. Suerte que para romper el hielo Ron apareció con Pansy atada de las manos.

-Ron! ¿Qué haces?. Ten cuidado. ¿Por qué la amarras?.- le pregunto Harry.

-No sabes que es estar con ella. Me ha manoseado por todos lados.- Dijo Ron haciendo énfasis en todos.

-Que nena.- Se defendió Pansy simplemente.

-¿Quieren saber lo que es tortura? Pasen tiempo con este tonto.- dijo Gynni señalando a Zabini mientras se aproximaban lentamente a la mesa.

-Oigan, ¿Han visto a Hermione?- Dijo Ron mientras todos se miraban las caras.

-Ya tiene que estar en clase o de camino. Ya saben cómo es.- dijo una aun molesta Gynni.

-Si, es verdad. Sera mejor que vayamos a clases.- agrego Harry.

Hermione estaba con las manos en el cabello queriéndoselo arrancar de la furia. Llegaría tarde en primer día de clases por culpa de Draco. Sintió que se lo hizo de maldad. No sabe como alguien como el es el segundo más inteligente.'' Está bien, es muy inteligente, pero… pero… era Malfoy.'' Pensó casi sin respirar. Sentía una sensación rara.

-Ya estoy listo.- dijo una voz sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos. '' ¡Como puede estar listo si tiene la camisa desabrochada y sin su túnica!.''

-No saldrás así.-

-Hace mucho calor y tengo flojera. ¿Qué más da?-

-Estas muy equivocado si crees que te dejare salir así.-

-Si tanto te preocupa, ¿Por qué no vienes y la abrochas tu misma?- Hermione se aproximó a el lentamente y abrocho el primer botón. Estaba muy nerviosa. Sus dedos estaban rozando su marcado abdomen. Se quería morir, hasta que sintió como Draco golpeo fuertemente sus manos.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? Dije no me pondría la camisa.- Hermione vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que no tenía tiempo para pelear con él. Aunque si lo dejaba salir así la regalarían.

La inteligente chica puso a funcionar su cerebro. Se acordó de que tenía la cama detrás de ella y localizo la barita del rubio. Desafortunadamente estaba en el mesita detrás del testarudo. Así que se abalanzo hacia él, estirando la mano y tomando la barita de Malfoy. Una vez que todo estaba bajo control, envistió al rubio tumbándolo sobre la cama. Se colocó a ahorcada en la cintura de Draco y saco su varita.

-¡no te puedo dejar salir así! Llegaremos tarde si sigues de testarudo niño malcriado.- lo amenazo con su varita y Draco la miraba impresionado y sin palabras en la boca. ''Si no fuera tan mojigata… tiene potencial, y no es fea. ¡un momento! Reacción Draco, estás pensando con los testículos.'' Pensó el rubio. ''hoooo por Dios. ¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¡Estoy sobre el!


	2. Pastillas para el corazón

**Pastillas para el corazón**

Al despertar, Hermione solo podía pensar en una sola cosa, ''Draco''. Su corazón reacciono de manera extraña, pero no le dio importancia. Se puso su uniforme y se alisto para clases. Recordó que su madre le había regalado maquillaje para su cumpleaños número 17. Sabía como ponérselo pero, nunca lo había usado a menos que no fuese en un evento importante. Pero… ese día sintió algo diferente, quiso arreglarse un poco más. Polvoreo su rostro y delio sus parpados de una tonalidad oscura. Coloco brillo en sus labios y rubor en sus mejillas. Se hecho su perfume mágico que ella misma preparo era único y realmente sorprendente. No se podía distinguir su aroma, era el olor único y encantador de Hermione.

Faltaban 15 minutos para las clases y todos estaban en el gran comedor. Hermione esperaba impaciente frente a la puerta de Draco. '' ¿Por qué tarda tanto? '' se sorprendió al ver a Draco dormido. Se acercó a su cama y lo vio muy tierno. De repente sus latidos se hacían más fuertes. Con un dedo toco el pecho descubierto del Slytherin. Este la agarro de la muñeca agarrándola desprevenida y tumbándola sobre él.

-¿ Qué demonios quieres? –

-Tienes que levantarte, faltan 12 minutos para que empiecen las clases.-

-Que perfume tan curioso.- al decir estas palabras tan cerca de su oído, Hermione se estremeció y su corazón incremento su velocidad. ''tal vez tenga que ir a ver a la doctora''. Se dio cuenta de que aún estaba sobre Draco y se levantó rápidamente.

- No te demores.- Draco bufo ante sus palabras.

Mientras tanto, Gynni estaba siendo molestada por las palabras de Zabini.

-No puedo creer que me haya tocado estar con alguien como tú. ¿Qué puede ofrecer una pobretona?- la ira brotaba en los ojos de la pelirroja.

- ¡¿Podrías cerrar tu sucia y asquerosa boca?!. No quiero oír mas mierda salir de tus labios.- No le gustaban ese tipo de expresiones, pero Zabini sacaba a relucir lo peor de ella.

- wow! Quien te ve tan inocente y callada… ¿Qué hace un perro sin bozal?- dijo Zabini divertido.

- Que te calles dije!- grito Gynni al borde del llanto. Zabini la había estado ofendiendo desde hace 1 hora

-jajaja estas alterada, me alegra causar ese efecto en ti.-

- Zabini, tienes muchos cojones para estarme molestando.- dijo Gynni con una mirada asesina.

-Wi…! Que miedo me das, ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- Blaise abrió los brazos retándola. Gynni se volteó, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo acorralo en una esquina. Blaise soltó un gemido al chocar contra la pared.

-Si no te callas, tu espalda no será lo único lastimado. Después de que termine contigo tendrán que llevarte urgentemente a la enfermería y no podrás moverte en un mes.- Zabini se asustó al ver la furia en sus ojos.

- ¡está bien! Te dejare en paz.- Gynni lo libero de su encierro.- Pareces más mortifaga que yo, ¿sabes?.- Gynni sonrió para sí misma. Aparte de que logro que Zabini cerrara la boca, le dio una probada de su propia medicina. Estaba haciéndole saber que los insultos y las amenazas duelen.

Por otro lado, ya en el comedor se encontraban Cho Chang y Harry. La situación era incomoda. Cho sabía que le gustaba a Harry y que el se sentía muy mal por haberlo traicionado. La intención de Cho no era hacerle daño a Harry, sus padres la habían obligado y con el paso del tiempo su corazón se nublo. Hasta que lo conoció. Entonces, su vida cambio. Pero ya no tenía el coraje suficiente como para confesársele. Lo que no sabía era que realmente a Harry lo le importaba. Ella no había podido matar a nadie, solo era una informante. El problema es, que no sabe si Cho siente lo mismo por él.

Los 2 se encontraban en un callejón sin salida. Ninguno conoce los sentimientos del otro. Tanto silencio no es normal. Después de un rato intercambiando miradas, sus ojos se encontraron. Los dos se sonrojaron. '' ¿Cómo es posible que yo, el vencedor de la guerra entre el bien y el mal, me vuelva nada delante de ella?. Es tan hermosa, tiene todo lo que yo pudiera desear. Gracias al cielo que no la usaron como arma. Solo dios sabe que hubiese sucedido. '' pensó Harry. Suerte que para romper el hielo Ron apareció con Pansy atada de las manos.

-Ron! ¿Qué haces?. Ten cuidado. ¿Por qué la amarras?.- le pregunto Harry.

-No sabes que es estar con ella. Me ha manoseado por todos lados.- Dijo Ron haciendo énfasis en todos.

-Que nena.- Se defendió Pansy simplemente.

-¿Quieren saber lo que es tortura? Pasen tiempo con este tonto.- dijo Gynni señalando a Zabini mientras se aproximaban lentamente a la mesa.

-Oigan, ¿Han visto a Hermione?- Dijo Ron mientras todos se miraban las caras.

-Ya tiene que estar en clase o de camino. Ya saben cómo es.- dijo una aun molesta Gynni.

-Si, es verdad. Sera mejor que vayamos a clases.- agrego Harry.

Hermione estaba con las manos en el cabello queriéndoselo arrancar de la furia. Llegaría tarde en primer día de clases por culpa de Draco. Sintió que se lo hizo de maldad. No sabe como alguien como el es el segundo más inteligente.'' Está bien, es muy inteligente, pero… pero… era Malfoy.'' Pensó casi sin respirar. Sentía una sensación rara.

-Ya estoy listo.- dijo una voz sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos. '' ¡Como puede estar listo si tiene la camisa desabrochada y sin su túnica!.''

-No saldrás así.-

-Hace mucho calor y tengo flojera. ¿Qué más da?-

-Estas muy equivocado si crees que te dejare salir así.-

-Si tanto te preocupa, ¿Por qué no vienes y la abrochas tu misma?- Hermione se aproximó a el lentamente y abrocho el primer botón. Estaba muy nerviosa. Sus dedos estaban rozando su marcado abdomen. Se quería morir, hasta que sintió como Draco golpeo fuertemente sus manos.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? Dije no me pondría la camisa.- Hermione vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que no tenía tiempo para pelear con él. Aunque si lo dejaba salir así la regalarían.

La inteligente chica puso a funcionar su cerebro. Se acordó de que tenía la cama detrás de ella y localizo la barita del rubio. Desafortunadamente estaba en el mesita detrás del testarudo. Así que se abalanzo hacia él, estirando la mano y tomando la barita de Malfoy. Una vez que todo estaba bajo control, envistió al rubio tumbándolo sobre la cama. Se colocó a ahorcada en la cintura de Draco y saco su varita.

-¡no te puedo dejar salir así! Llegaremos tarde si sigues de testarudo niño malcriado.- lo amenazo con su varita y Draco la miraba impresionado y sin palabras en la boca. ''Si no fuera tan mojigata… tiene potencial, y no es fea. ¡un momento! Reacción Draco, estás pensando con los testículos.'' Pensó el rubio. ''hoooo por Dios. ¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¡Estoy sobre el!

-Aaaaaah!- Luna bostezo y se estiro al sentir el sol en su cara. Una leve risita salió de su interior. Se acordó de que ese día empezarían nuevas clases. Las tendría que tomar con Theo pero… no le importaba. Se hizo un coge y deja en el pelo, se puso el uniforme y salió de la habitación. Hermione por su parte no estaba tan emocionada, pues la nueva clase seria cuidado del hogar. Después del incomodo momento con Draco, los dos corrieron tan rápido como pudieron. Justo en el instante en que abrieron la puerta, toco el timbre de entrada. La castaña respiro aliviada. Al parecer, la profesora no estaba de buen humor por la cara que puso. Era nueva, y no le había dado una buena impresión. Todos se sentaron correctamente en sus lugares y la profesora empezó a hablar.

-Buenos días clase. Mi nombre es Millicent Mckently y seré su profesora de cuidado del hogar. Esta materia se impartirá porque la escuela necesita enseñarles a los estudiantes valores, higiene y cuidado. – La profesora no pudo continuar, pues Theodore entro por la puerta interrumpiéndola.

- Joven! Estas no son horas de llegar. ¿Quién es su vigilante?- Luna se paró temblorosa. ¿No se suponía que esta clase de profesora tendría que ser tierna y adorable?

-Yo soy señorita. Lamento mucho esta interrupción. No pensé que llegaría tan tarde.- La profesora los miro con mala cara.

- Vaya que lo lamentara. Están castigados.- Se acercó a su escritorio para buscar su mascota. – Al parecer su próxima clase es con el profesor Hadrid. Creo que no le importara si le tomo a 2 de sus estudiantes, así que ni se molesten en salir. Theo maldijo silenciosamente y se sentó junto a Luna. Lovegood lo miro y le dio una tierna sonrisa. La profesora continúo hablando…

-El día de hoy les daré a cada pareja un bebe. Cuídenlos como si fueran sus verdaderos hijos. Ahora pónganse frente a frete. Harán un juramento con su pareja. Mírense a los ojos, tómense de las manos y repita después de mí.

Primero las damas:

_Yo tu fiel esposa durante esta clase, prometo respetarte, amar y cuidar a tu hijo._

_Me quedare a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas. Te ayudare a ser mejor cada día. _

_Te sacare de las arenas movedizas. Te levantare cuando caigas. Te daré ánimos para seguir._

_Cuidare de ti y creeré en tus palabras._

_Con las nubes y el sol de testigos te prometo no apartarme de tu lado._

Ahora los hombres:

_Yo tu fiel esposo durante esta clase, prometo respetarte, amar y cuidar a tu hijo._

_Secare tus lágrimas y estaré pendiente de tus sentimientos._

_Me quedare junto a ti aunque el universo conspire contra nuestra unión._

_Te cuidare y alejare de todo mal. Hare cualquier cosa para verte feliz._

_Con las nubes y el sol de testigos, prometo entregarte mi compromiso._

-Deben cumplir este Juramento por lo menos durante mi clase.- Hermione no sabía que hacer le estaba por dar un patatus. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Soltó las manos de Draco y pidió permiso para ir a la enfermería. No se sentía nada bien, eso nunca le había pasado. La doctora la recibió muy sonriente.

-Hola querida! ¿Qué te pasa?- Hermione se sentó en una silla cerca de su escritorio.

-No me siento muy bien. Mi corazón late muy rápido.- Al verla tan sonrojada la doctora decidió revisarla. Su ritmo cardiaco era acelerado, pero ya estaba disminuyendo. Así que la doctora pensó que no era tan serio el problema. Saco unas Pastillas para el corazón de un gabinete.

-Si los latidos irregulares siguen, no olvides tomar UNA de estas.- Hermione asintió y se quedó por un momento. Cuando salió se encontró con Draco en el pasillo. Él le extendió un juguetito con el que solía jugar cuando era niña.

-Esta hechizado, actuara como un bebe de verdad. Si muere reprobamos, así que cuídalo bien.

- ¿Y por qué yo tengo que cuidarlo.- Le dijo un poco enojada.

- ¿Dejarías tu preciada calificación en mis manos?

-Dame eso. – Ella lo cargo y dejo a Draco con el bulto donde tenían todo lo necesario para cuidar a su ''hijo''. Todos se apresuraron a llegar a las clases de Hadrid. Menos Luna y Theo.

-Se quedaran aquí a organizar todos mis papeles.- La Sr. Millicent abrió un armario abarrotado de papeles. Los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos. – Yo iré a resolver algunos asuntos. No quiero que salgan de aquí, sino, les ira peor. – La profesora cerró la puerta a pesar del sofocante calor que hacía. Dejando a los dos adolescentes solos.


	3. Sustos de muerte

**Sustos de muerte**

-Bueno Wisley, o debo decirte Sr. Zabini… hoy tiene que ser el mejor día de tu vida. Te has casado conmigo. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos como tales?

-No me interesa hacer nada contigo.

- ¡Vamos señorita amargada! Prometí hacerte feliz y como me gusta cumplir mis promesas…- Zabini la miraba con cara de travieso y de un momento a otro salto sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas.

- Jajajaja ya basta! Jajajaja me duele detente!- Gynni vio a sus dos hermanos acercarse y se apartó de el con un empujón.- ¡Te dije que me dejaras!

- ¡Blaise Amigo!- A Gynni se le desencajo la mandíbula cuando Fred lo abrazo.

- ¿Se conocen?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

- ¡Claro! Él nos suele ayudar con algunas de nuestras bromas.

- ¡Mis cuñados! A su hermana y a mí nos han casado- dijo Zabini muy divertido con el tema. Los dos hermanos se miraron a la cara con un raro gesto. _Ya vera._ _Mis hermanos no toleraran eso. Sin duda le darán una golpiza._ Pensó Gynni. Hasta que…

- ¡Bienvenido a la familia! – exclamaron al unísono y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Con ustedes no se puede tratar.- Gynni tomo la mano de Blaise y se fue a la clase de Hagrid.

- Tortolitos… - dijo uno, mientras el otro suspiraba. – Tal vez con él a Gynni se le quite la amargura.

Todos entraron al bosque con su gran y peludo profesor. Llovió, caminaron y se cayeron en muchas ocasiones. Cuando salió el sol, sus rayos lograron entrar al lugar tan oscuro. A lo lejos lograron ver a un Feng Huang.

-Admiren! Al Feng Huang es una criatura con cabeza de faisán y cola de pavorreal. Su cola contiene luces multicolores.- El ave canto una armonía dulce y perfecta que le alegro el día a todos. Incluso Draco saco una leve sonrisa. Pero no le duro mucho.

Todos miraban asombrados el hermoso espectáculo. Una extraña sombra rondaba la superficie. El profesor miro al cielo y su alegre expresión cambio al susto.

-Cooooooran! ¡Todos! Hay arpías aquí.- Todos corrían y gritaban alterados, eufóricos, desesperados… Pero solo una, una persona que se negaba a empujar a los demás se quedó atrás. Draco volteo al no encontrar a su vigilante. En ese momento, el miedo se asomó por sus ojos. Las arpías eran criaturas en forma de mujeres aladas y caían del cielo para capturar a su presa.

-¡Hermioneee!- grito Ron con miedo de nunca volverla a ver. Su barita cayo en frente de el. Lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Gynni. Zabini la abrazo por detrás para que no pudiera acercarse y no se alterara más de lo que estaba. Por mucho que le diera asco admitirlo, el abrazo de Blaise era reconfortante y cálido. Harry saco su barita y lanzo un hechizo fallido. Ron lanzaba piedras cuando Draco lo detuvo.

- ¡No hagas eso! Podrías lastimarla.- Le ordeno el rubio.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea genio?

-Sí, la seguiremos. La Arpía devora la victima cuando está en su nido. Ahí es donde actuaremos.

-No! Si hacemos eso, tal vez sea demasiado tarde Malfoy. – Dijo el enojado pelirrojo.

-No tenemos otra opción cabeza de zanahoria. A menos que quieras lastimar a tu amiga.

-Él tiene razón Ron. Hagrid llevara a los demás a un lugar seguro. Después regresara y nos ayudara. – Dijo Harry mientras su amigo fruncía él endurecía las cara.

Hermione estaba asustada. Los chicos lograron ver cuando la Arpía la dejo caer bruscamente haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza. El nido estaba hecho de ramitas y rosas con espinas. Nunca pensó que podía estar más asustada, hasta que vio la cara de la Arpía. Sus orejas estaban sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos eran grandes, su iris tenia forma de serpiente, rodeados de un color amarillento con bordes verdes. Su piel era pálida con rasgos morados. Había jurado que era familia de medusa ya que su cabello se movía con cierto serpenteo. La criatura rugió haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera al ver sus largos y afilados dientes sacando su lengua partida en dos. Supuso que iba morir, así que serró los ojos esperando que esos dientes se enterraran en ella. Cuando de pronto escucho un fuerte estruendo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Draco con su varita en mano. La bestia ya tumbada en el suelo de su hogar empujo a Draco con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Por suerte el nido no era muy alto y Draco solo se fracturo la pierna. Una lágrima de Hermione se escapó de su encarcelamiento al verlo caer.

-Genial, ahora tendremos que cargarlo. ¡¿Que acaso no podías ser más tonto!?- Hermione y Harry golpearon a su amigo por el cruel comentario que había hecho. El trio de oro bajo a buscar el mal herido. Gracias al cielo que solo avanzaron un poco y se encontraron a Hagrid, sino se hubieran perdido.

Llegaron a la enfermería y presenciaron un evento que todos describieron como traumático, menos Hagrid. La doctora Promfrey estaba en la enfermería sin ningún paciente y la música a todo volumen. Tenía la bata del uniforme desabrochada, un antifaz cubriéndole los ojos y cantaba con una pierna de pavo en la mano, fusionando los pasos de Michael Jackson con los de Elvis Presley.

-No nos escuchara, apagare la música.- Dedujo Harry mientras se aproximaba a bajar el volumen del estéreo.

-¡No! Un ratito más.- Le suplico su peludo amigo. Draco se estremeció de dolor y soltó un fuerte gruñido mientras Hermione lo sostenía. –Esta bieeen.- Finalmente la doctora dejo de bailar, camino algo desorientada y tropezó con un silla. Se levantó y se sorprendió cuando se quitó el antifaz, descubriendo que tenía compañía. Los chicos estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿De qué se ríen?- Hagrid estaba embobado.

De repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza azotó a Hermione, haciendo que se desmallara. Draco intento parar su caída, pero como ella lo sostenía a él, solo logro lastimarse más. Hagrid la cargo hasta la camilla. Harry y Ron ayudaron al rubio en ese momento de ojos aguados a recostarse. Promfrey quería atenderlo primero, pero se negó. Así que no tuvo más opción que vedar a la castaña que había visto esa mañana. Luego busco en sus estante un remedio para aliviar el dolor y un ungüento para sanar la fractura desde afuera, después de todo vendo la pierna lastimada.

-La Sra. Granger no tiene nada grave y al Sr. Malfoy le he dado buenos medicamentos. A pesar de esto, tendrán que quedarse aquí. Al menos hasta que amanezca. Tendré en observación a la dama y le dará tiempo al ungüento para que funcione con más rapidez.- Los 3 presentes quitaron su cara de preocupación y se fueron. Draco suplico que lo dejaran en la silla de ruedas y se quedó mirando a su vigilante.


	4. Es mi culpa… perdón

**Hola! Sé que soy nueva en esto, pero… ¡Se cómo puedo ver los reviews! Así que no sean tímidos. Acepto sugerencias para los próximos capítulos. Me gustaría saber que piensan sobre mi historia. Soy feliz hasta con un hola. **

**Aquí tienen otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Es mi culpa… perdón**

Theo organizaba los papeles con Luna. Usualmente habría dejado que ella hiciera todo el trabajo, pero se sentía culpable porque la habían castigado por su culpa.

-¿Estas bien? No has dicho nada en todo este tiempo.-Dijo Theo algo preocupado.

-Estoy bien- respondió con los ojos aguados.

-Estas por llorar. Mírame a la cara y dime que pasa.- Un toque de histeria se asomó en las palabras de su acompañante. Ella lo miro con sus tiernos ojos.

-Es que hoy quería ver a los nargles. Últimamente están más traviesos que nunca, no encuentro ninguna de mis pertenencias. Ahora que no estoy vigilando, podrían dejar mi habitación vacía. Además, también quería conocer nuevas especies en la clase de Hagrid.

-No te preocupes, esas criaturas no existen.

-¡Claro que sí!- Theo se sorprendió al verla tan alterada. –Solo con el hecho de que no veas algo, no significa que no está ahí.

-Es mi culpa que estés afligida.- Las lágrimas de Luna escaparon con un parpadeo y comenzó a sollozar.- No llores. ¡Te compensare! Te ayudare a buscar tus pertenencias. No llores. Por favor… lo siento.- Dijo Theo con cierto tartamudeo.

-¿En serio harías eso?- Los ojos de ella se iluminaron.

-Seee ¿Ya qué?

-Siii!- Luna se emocionó mientras a Theo le hacía gracia verla tan feliz. Y no supo por que estaba sonriendo. ''_Si sigo asi, podre cumplir el objetivo de ablandar su corazón. No creo que sea malo, ni que no pueda cambiar, solo necesita un empujoncito_.'' Pensó la rubia mientras lo miraba.

En frente de aula iban pasando Pansy y Ron. El pelirrojo estaba frustrado. Todos tenían una idea de cómo lograr su objetivo menos él. Tenía que lograr que Pansy le dijera lo que sentía y que se quitara esa mascara. ''_Bueno, creo que la mejor manera de averiguarlo es preguntándole. _''Pensó Ron. Unas manos sobre él lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡Desátame cabeza de fosforo!- _''Te colgaré con la misma soga que pusiste en mis manos asqueroso pobretón.''_ Pensó Pansy. '_'Si quiero eliminar el problema desde la raíz, tengo que ganarme su confianza. Tenerla así solo me quita puntos.''_ Pensó el pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo. Pero primero, quiero decirte algo.- Ron la tomo de los hombros y la miro fijamente.

-Rápido que me desespero.- Ella lo dijo luciendo tan… desganada y desesperada. Ron tuvo que replantearse que esas palabras salieran de su boca. Pero de alguna manera tenía que hacerle saber que quería ayudarla.

- Me importas.- Pansy le presto un más atención al oír esas palabras. – Quiero ayudarte. Sé que estas sufriendo y que no sabes en que pensar. Por alguna razón te toco este destino y como muchos otros mortifagos, no creo que lo quisieras. Perdóname, te he hecho las cosas más difíciles. No espero que me aceptes de inmediato y mucho menos que cambies de la noche a la mañana. Solo quiero que me permitas sacarte de lio en que estas metida. Puedes confiar en mí. – Los ojos de la chica cambiaron a un color rojizo. Se recompuso para poder hablar. Había conocido al primer chico que la había sudo sincero con ella.

-¿Ya puedes desatarme?

-Claro.- Respondió con una sonrisa ante la reacción que recibió. –Ha! Y perdón por ponerte esto.

-Sí, te iba a estrangular con la misma soga pero te la dejare pasar. Considéralo como un gracias.- Ella le plato un beso en la mejilla y avanzo a gran paso. El pelirrojo se quedó estupefacto, cuando volvió en sí, corrió hacia ella hasta quedar lado a lado.

Todos se reunieron en el comedor para llenar el estómago, necesitaban energía para sus clases de la tarde. Gynni se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaban Ron y Harry.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- Chillo la impaciente pelirroja.

-Tranquila. Ella y Draco están en la enfermería.- Le respondió su hermano. En ese momento aparecieron Luna y su mortifago.

-¡En la enfermería!- gritaron Gynni, Zabini, Pansy, Luna y Theodore. Se hizo un silencio en todo el lugar, las miradas se posaron en el grupo para poder chismosear un poco. Los profesores los miraron con mala cara. Todos se sentaron y hablaron en susurros.

-¿Estan muy graves?- Dijo Luna preguntando por los dos.

-No, pero se quedaran esta noche.- respondió Harry

-¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?- Incluyó Zabini.

-Hermione se golpeó la cabeza y se raspo el cuerpo cuando aterrizo en el nido.- Contesto Ron.

-Cuando pensábamos que la cosa esa estaba muerta, con sus últimas fuerzas empujo a Draco. Él se rompió una pierna y le dieron algunos medicamentos y lo vendaron.- Concluyo Harry con la explicación.

-Tenemos que ir.- Propuso Pansy.

-Yo creo que es mejor darle tiempo para que descansen y mañana los vamos a recoger.- Opino Theodore.

-Theo tiene razón.- Todos se sorprendieron ante la confianza que le tenía Luna a su mortifago. El algo incómodo le susurró al oído.

-¡No me llames Theo.- Los presentes aún estaban impactados.

-Entonces… es un hecho, iremos mañana.- Dijo Zabini rompiendo el Hielo.

Draco estaba en su silla mirando a Hermione. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y entre las borrosas imágenes pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia. Su mente se despejo.

-¿Dónde está el bebe?- se levantó Hermione alarmada, pensando en una mala nota.

-No te preocupes. Desaparecieron cuando perseguíamos a la Arpía.- Hermione se acordó de lo que había sucedido. Entonces, empezó a llorar.

-Es mi culpa… perdón. Debí correr, ser más atenta. Así nada de esto hubiera pasado. Lo siento. No puedo creer que fui tan ¡idiota!.- La castaña golpeo su almohada de rabia tan grande que tenía dentro, dejado caer más lágrimas en la bata que traía puesta.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿La bruja más inteligente diciéndose así misma idiota?- Hermione lo miro con ojos rojos- Debí tener… ¿Cómo se llama este cachivache? ¡Ha! ¡Una cámara!- Hermione se sentó en frente de Draco.

-Búrlate. Me merezco todo lo que me digas. Es decir, si no fuera yo, también me molestaría con la persona que me rompió la pierna.- La sonrisa de Draco se borró instantáneamente. Se paró con dificultad y se sostuvo de las caderas de Hermione y se acercó mucho a ella. Su corazón empezó a experimentar un ataque. _''Tendré que beber una pastilla.''_ Pensó la castaña.

-No te atrevas a repetir eso. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Lo que paso fue inevitable. ¿O como pensabas pasar la multitud de gente? ¿Cómo podrías saber que la Arpía no estaba muerta? - Draco le levanto la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara fijamente.- No te culpes. Nadie es perfecto. - Hermione se sonrojó y el rubio se alejó. – Por cierto, nos tendremos que quedar esta noche. Nos mantendrán en observación.

-De acuerdo.- La castaña se paró para buscar agua. Sentía algo de frio, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Se aproximó a la mesita cerca del baño y se sirvió un buen vaso. Draco volteo para ver que hacía.

-Piernas definidas… - La chica siguió tragando sin saber de qué hablaba. –Buen cuerpo…- Se interesó un poco más por aquellos murmullos.- Y unas nalgas espectaculares. Granger se ve mejor de lo que pensaba. – El agua salió disparada por la boca de Hermione. Se tocó por detrás de la bata. Estaba descubierta. Agarro lo primero que vio y se tapó la finalidad de su espalda.

-Esos son mis calzones.- Los soltó rápidamente y de un salto llego a su cama, tapándose de pies a cabeza.

-¡Que vergüenza, que vergüenza, que vergüenza!

-Aún estoy aquí. – Dijo Draco conteniendo las carcajadas.

-Haaaa!- Ella permaneció bajo las sabanas por 3 horas. Hasta que la enfermera apareció.

-Sr. Grager, hora de su medicina.- Se desarropó la cabeza y bebió el insípido jarabe. –Sr. Malfoy, tiene mucho tiempo sentado, eso no le servirá en su recuperación. Lo ayudare a acostarse.- El rubio subió a la camilla, dejando expuestos sus glúteos. Hermione casi casi se desmalla otra vez. ¡cuánta perfección! Después de haber hecho su labor, la doctora les dio las bandejas con sus comidas y cerró la puerta.

-Lindo trasero Slytherin.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegro que hayas disfrutado la vista. Es grato saber que mis ejercicios dan resultados.

-¿No te molesta?

-No. ¿Por qué me avergonzaría de mi propio cuerpo? Es decir, estoy buenísimo.- Usualmente le hubiera molestado ese comentario, pero tal vez fue el jarabe que la hizo reírse tanto en aquella ocasión.

Después de la comida, hablaron de todo. Sobre sus gustos: Picante, Ranas de chocolate, Bailar, Leer, tareas, ser los mejores en clase…

Se sorprendieron ante la infinidad de cosas que tenían en común. Sus actitudes eran diferentes, pero… hubo una chispa. Las cosas que conectaban sus almas…

-No eres taaan malo como todos dicen.

-¿Quieres ver una película?- Dijo evadiendo su comentario.

-Claro.

-Pon cualquier cosa cuadrada en frente de la cama.- Hermione coloco una cajita vacía que encontró en la basura. Draco conjuro una gran pantalla. La castaña se sentó a su lado, claro, envuelta en sus sabanas. Doblaron la camilla para poder recostarse e hicieron aparecer palomitas. –¿Te asustan las películas de terror?

-No mucho, pero me encantan.- No lograron entender nada, pues se la pasaron criticando a todos los actores y de vez en cuando armaban una pelea de botanas. Claro que hubo uno que otro momento incómodo. Como por ejemplo la vez que Hermione salto sobre Draco cuando un monstro apareció de la nada. O las muchas veces que el rubio le tocaba las manos accidentalmente. Cuando termino la peli, vieron el concierto de su banda favorita, hasta quedarse dormidos.

**Espero que les haya gustado el cuarto capítulo. Denme sugerencias para el próximo. Yo me inspiro rápido.**

**Los quierooo, Besos!**


	5. Viendo tus recuerdos (Parte 1)

**Holaaa! Me alegra mucho que ****haya subido el número de visitantes. Es una buena señal ¿no? Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. :* **

**Viendo tus recuerdos (parte 1)**

Draco despertó con Hermione sobre pecho. '' ¿Qué mierda me está pasando? Ella es una sangre sucia. Tengo que dejar de ser tan caballero. Aunque su perfume de vainilla con coco es embriagador…'' Pensó el rubio.

-Hey! Granger, no quiero tener que quedarme otro día aquí solo porque tú me pegaste algún virus muggle. ¡Levántate, quítate! – Dijo empujándola para que se apartase.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te levantas con mal humor?- Le replico Hermione bajando de su cama dirigiéndose al baño. Una vez que visualizo una toalla, se tapó con ella, quitándose la sabana. Solo para que no volviera a suceder lo del trasero descubierto.

-No es mal humor. ¡Es que no me gusta tener que verte la cara!- Respondió cruzando los brazos y haciendo pucheros.

-ahaha… Ahora resulta que no quieres verme. ¿Entonces por qué fuiste a rescatarme?- Pregunto la Gryffindor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-eeem… yo… este… Tenía que hacerlo, si no, de que otra manera podría llegar a premio anual. Te necesito viva por el momento.- Suspiro al ver que se había zafado de tan incómoda pregunta.

-¡Aja! Eso quiere decir que quieres seguir vivo. No es verdad que prefieres ir a Azkaban antes de estar conmigo.- Auch. Ciertamente, la castaña era astutamente engañosa. Draco estaba dudando el hecho de preferir estar encarcelado. Es decir, en verdad quería ser premio anual. No se había quemado las pestañas todos estos años por nada. Hermione lo miro pensativo y levanto una ceja. – Draco Malfoy… Te atrape.- Hizo una señal de pistola con su dedo, disparo y lo soplo, para luego entrar al baño.

Harry caminaba por los pasillos cuando se encontró con Luna. La muy simpática rubia salto sobre el para darle un gran abrazo a su amigo. Cho los vio de casualidad en una esquina.

-Hola Luna. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-Solo quiero verificar que Theo no se levante tarde esta vez.

-Pues entonces nos vemos en media hora en la enfermería.

-Claro, nos vemos.- Termino Luna dando saltitos y revolviendo el cabello del pelinegro.

La alegre rubia encontró la habitación de Theo sin dificultad. Lo encontró profundamente dormido boca abajo. Miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza. Quería despertarlo de manera especial. Como había vivido con su padre todo este tiempo, decidió hacer algo típico de él. Camino lentamente hacia él. Quedo a pocos pasos de su cama, cuando… se rompió el silencio.

-¡Luna Lovegood salta sobre su oponente! ¡Es sorprendente caballeros, esta sobre el… le está haciendo una llave! ¡Y la multitud enloquece! ¡wowwww!

-¡Nooo! ¿Qué haces? ¡Quítate de encima Lunática!- Dijo Theodore eufórico e hirviendo de la rabia.

-Theo no sabe qué hacer. Está atrapado. Luna Lovegood dará su ataque final.

-¡No me llames Theo! Espera… ¿Ataque final?

-¡COSQUILLAS!- La atacante se volteo y le hizo cosquillas a Theo por debajo de las costillas.

-¡Maldita! ¿Crees que me ganaras?

-Ya te estoy ganando debilucho.

-¡Defensa!- Theodore ya menos malhumorado, se levantó dejando a Luna como si estuviera montando un caballo. Ella cayó al otro lado de la cama. El aprovecho la oportunidad y se posiciono sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas también. -¿Quién es el debilucho ahora?

-Esta bien, esta bien… Tu ganas (jajaja) Tu ganas Theo (jajaja)- Un click hizo en la cabeza del chico. Le dio un pequeño pellizco a la rubia.

-¡Auch! (jeje) pero si te dije que ya ganaste.- dijo ella sobando su brazo con el chico aun sobre ella.

-Eso fue porque me dices Theo.

-¡HAAAa! ¿Entonces tú me dices Lunática y yo no te puedo llamar Theo?- El solo se limitó a encoger los brazos. –Te propongo un trato. Si me llamas Luna, te dejare de decir Theo.- El joven lo pensó por un momento. En verdad odiaba que lo llamaran Theo.

- Trato.- Se dieron las manos para sellar el trato. -¿Y qué haces por aquí?- Agrego levantándose y ayudándola a levantarse.

-Quería asegurarme de que no llegaras tarde. Recuerda que hoy iremos a buscar a Draco y a Hermione.

Todos estaban reunidos afuera de la enfermería esperando a que la doctora abriera las puertas. Hablaban entre sí, preocupados por la situación. Adentro, la doctora quitaba los vendajes de Draco y revisaba las cicatrices de Hermione. Ya con sus uniformes puestos y sintiéndose descansados, abrieron las puertas para dirigirse al gran comedor. Se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la multitud que los esperaba. Al verlos recuperados y listos para las clases su compañeros se emocionaron y formaron un abrazo grupal. Ron abrazo a Hermione, Harry a su lado lo abrazo quedando frente a su mejor amiga. Cho abrazo al pelinegro con alfo de timidez y el la acogió tiernamente. Luna la sujeto del otro lado con una gran sonrisa. Por primera vez, las dos se sintieron realmente parte de un grupo. De improviso Tuna jalo a Theo para que se uniera. Algo que también lo dejo perplejo. _''Esta chica como que agarra con mucha confianza''_ pensó él. Blaise se emocionó y salto sobre su amigo sorprendido. Pansy se colocó en el hueco ente Zabini y Draco completando el gran circulo. Apachurrando cada vez más a Draco y a Hermione, haciéndolos sentir muy incomodos.

-Ya ya ya. Tampoco fue como si estuviésemos al borde de la muerte.- Dijo el rubio dispersándolos.

-Atención todos los estudiantes del ultimo año. Preséntense en el gran comedor para una noticia de último momento.

Las risas y la alegría se sentía en el pasillo. Hasta Theodore y Draco habían dejado de lado su amargura. Entraron juntos. Vigilantes y mortifagos, riendo, hablando ¡conviviendo!. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Hasta los profesores estaban sorprendidos. Notaron las miradas siguiéndolos, pero no les daban importancia. La normalidad del bullicio se reconstruyo. Cuando todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos, Mcgonagall empezó hablar.

-Queridos alumnos, hoy haremos algo diferente. Las clases se suspenden por el día de hoy.

-¡Siii!- Grito toda la audiencia.

-No tan rápido. Estas medidas fueron tomadas para que los vigilantes conozcan a sus mortifagos. Cada vigilante vera el recuerdo cumbre, cuando cada uno de estos jóvenes decidieron convertirse en mortifagos.

-Nadie va entrar a mi mente… Esa vieja está loca… Nunca había escuchado que con un hechizo se pueda hacer eso. ¿Acaso somos conejillos de pruebas?- Se oían los murmullos en todo el pasillo.

-Ya he tomado mi decisión. Como solo es un recuerdo, nadie podrá verlos ni tocarlos. Ahora cada vigilante tome la cabeza de su mortifago.- despues de asegurarse de que todos estuvieran listos, recito las palabras.- Adentratem mentalus momentet cru-si-a-luuus.

Hermione se encontró con el piso y un montón de rosas cuando cayó. Todo era hermoso y espeluznante. Estaba en un jardín con rosas. Pero… no eran las de costumbre. Las hojas y la hierba eran de color verde y negro. Las rosas blancas y plateadas. Levanto la cabeza y vio la mansión Malfoy. Atravesó la pared justo en el momento de una gran discusión.

-Lucius, mi amor… si el niño no quiere ser mortifago, deberías respetar su decisión.

-¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?!- le dijo a su esposa y le dio una bofetada. Draco se encontraba en el sofá con las venas visible.

-¡Es mi único hijo maldito bastardo! ¡Mal padre!- Le grito Narcisa desesperada.

-¡Cállate perra! ¡Yo soy el que decide que se hace! ¡Tú solo eres la zorra con la que me revolqué para poder tener un hijo!- La mujer cerro los ojos esperando otro golpe de su marido. Los abrió al darse cuenta del silencio. Su hijo había atrapado la acción de su padre. -¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme? Lo has tenido todo. ¿Qué no entiendes que todo lo hago por tu bien?

-Lo he tenido todo, menos un padre. Y si te atreves… a tocar otra vez a mi madre… te juro que yo- No pudo completar sus palabras, pues tenía una barita que apuntaba a su cuello.

-¿Tu qué? ¿Vas a matarme? No tienes el valor. Desconsiderado. Si no entiendes por las buenas, entenderás por las malas. ¡CRUCIO!

Draco despertó en un lugar que no reconocía. El olor era insoportable, tenía una fuerte jaqueca. Vio cuerpos tirados por doquier. Cada uno de ellos tenía un dibujo. Dibujos que se le hicieron muy familiares. Recordaba que él los había dibujado, plasmaba en papel cada amigo que tenía, pero siempre los perdía. ¿Por qué estaban sobre esos cadáveres? _''No puede ser.'' _Pensó el rubio aterrorizado.

-¿Te gusta?- Dijo una voz tras él. –Ha sido mi trabajo más duro. Matar a todos los amigos muggles de mi hijo.-

-¿Cómo pudiste?- Le respondió con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, mientras se negaba a mirarlo a la cara. –Eres un monstruo.-

-Sí, lo sé. Mi intención no era que vieras esto. Pero tú te pusiste difícil, así que si no quieres ver a tu madre aquí, será mejor que te reclutes como mortifago ¡Hoy mismo!

-Lo que tú digas… padre.

Todo se desvaneció rápidamente, regresando a Hermione a su mente. Vio a Draco frente a ella llorar. Su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. La chica le dio el abrazo más cálido y sincero que había dado en su vida. El rubio no había tenido una vida fácil. Estaba verdaderamente frustrado. La castaña no tenía palabras para describir lo que vio. Estaba llena de rabia, tristeza y miedo. Pero en su abrazo no transmitía eso, estaba transfiriéndole todo su amor y apoyo a su desconsolado enemigo.

-Aléjate de mi sangre sucia. Si no quieres que te mate.

-No lo harás.- Dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras el chico intentaba zafarse.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-No eres como el.- Le respondió apretándolo aún más fuerte.

-Tengo su sangre.

-Eso nunca ha definido quienes somos. Tener su sangre no significa tener su mentalidad. Ese líquido rojo no te dirá quién eres o quien debes ser. – Le objeto un poco mas firme.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Aléjate de mí!

-A pesar de que me ignores, de que me trates mal, de que no me soportes, nunca me cansare de demostrarte cuanto me importas.- Termino ella con una voz dulce, tierna, acogedora…

….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

**Espero que este capítulo fuese de su agrado. Luego subo la otra parte. Son libres de poner Reviews. **

**¡Pásenla bien!**


	6. Viendo tus recuerdos (Parte 2)

**Holaaa! Tengo tiempo sin escribir, espero no piensen que los he dejado botados, pero me he entretenido leyendo otros Fics muy buenos. Les digo que hay escritores que te dejan con la boca abierta. Espero que a ustedes les esté gustando el mío. **

**Viendo tus recuerdos (Parte 2)**

A Luna ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza. Se sentía mareada, Theodore no la dejaba indagar en sus pensamientos. Cuando estaba a punto de desistir, lo vio. Contemplo a un niño con cabellos castaño un poco oscuro jugando en la sala de su casa. La rubia miro al chico con ternura. Una señora entro con un atuendo claro de mangas largas y su cabello color miel cayendo hasta su cintura. Cargo a su engendro con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro y se sentaron en una mecedora.

-Te amo, mami. -Susurró el pequeño a oídos de su madre, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. -¡Vamos a jugar al patio! – La mujer no tuvo el corazón para decirle que no.

Con una sonrisa claramente fingida, acepto. Miro su jardín lleno de rosas. Despues de saltar un rato con su niño, el cansancio se le notaba más y más, sus mejillas rosadas, su cuerpo temblaba y el inocente Theo no se daba cuenta. Muy alegre, su hijo subió corriendo la loma, ella lo siguió, pero no pudo llegar. Cayo cuesta abajo con su largo vestido blanco, su cabello alborotado recogió todas las hojas del suelo. Theodore corrió al ver a su madre. Se arrodillo ante ella, llorando, estaba pálida y fría.

-No llores cariño… todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

-Perdón mami. Lo lamento tanto, yo no quería…

-No hay nada que perdonar, Theo… Theo… Theo… yo también te amo.

Los ojos de la señora se volvieron blancos y se cerraron lentamente. Dejando a una mujer muerta frente a un niño. El padre de Theodore observo la escena en la ventana y corrió hacia su familia, empujando a su hijo abrazo al cadáver con un montón de lágrimas.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Has matado a tu madre! ¡Es tu culpa… sabias que tenía problemas en el corazón! –La rabia inundo el cuerpo de luna. Estaba escuchando a ese hombre culpar al pobre muchacho sin pensar en sus consecuencias.

Hubo más sollozos en el funeral. Aquella mujer era una maravillosa artista, varias personas fueron a su entierro. Theo se ocultó bajo la mesa hace más de una hora. No podía dejar de oír a tantas personas comentar sobre la muerte de su madre, cada vez se sentía más culpable por lo sucedido. Sus amigos, Pansy, Blaise y Draco se sentaron en silencio junto a él. Después de tres meses su padre intento enmendar se error, pero ya era tarde, el feliz castaño se había vuelto un ermitaño. Al pasar el tiempo el señor se fue llenando de depresión y su hijo de hostilidad, solo podía confiar en sus tres amigos, los únicos que no lo juzgaron en ese terrible momento. Cuando su padre agonizaba, sintió que su corazón se le volvía a desgarrar.

-Mi querido Theo… siempre estaré orgulloso de ti. Sé que no fui el mejor padre y que cometí muchos errores, pero quiero que sepas que los ame mucho.- El hombre le dio una cajita con un corazón adornando el medio. En ese momento falleció. Theodore tenía solo 13 años, pero supo afrontarlo. Decidió nunca abrir la cajita para no echar vinagre a las heridas. A sus 14 años, fue aceptado como mortifago. ¿Qué más le daba si estaba vivo o muerto? Ya no tenía a nadie que valiera lo suficiente como para seguir respirando.

Luna sintió un gran empujón y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en el piso del gran comedor. -¿Por qué me empujaste Theo?- Sus ojos Celestes se posaron en los de él.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a llamarme Theo, y mucho menos a ver mis recuerdos!- Las venas de Theodore querían traspasar su piel, su cabeza comenzaba a doler. Luna se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

-¡Apártate maldita perra!

-¿Por qué no quieres que me acerque? Yo puedo ayudarte. ¿Sabes? Tambien perdi a mi madre, y al igual que tu, suelo ver los Thestrals. No tienes que sentirte mal, pues tienes a dos ángeles en el cielo cuidándote. No tienes que caminar sobre el dolor por siempre, yo te ofrezco otro camino. Desde hoy me convertiré en tu amiga, no me importa si no te gusta, pero estoy seguro de que tus padres me ayudaran a mostrarte la salida. Seré digna de llamarte Theo.- Theodore se recostó en la mesa totalmente rendido. Ya no podía más. Sintió un beso en su frente y a Luna recostada en su espalda.

Gynni accedió rápido a los recuerdos de Zabini, era muy persistente. Observo a lo lejos a una familia de morenos. Un hombre jugaba con Blaise cariñosamente. Su madre estaba sentada en una manta con un cartel que decía; Feliz cumpleaños Blaise. Después de partir el bizcocho, un elfo apareció con dos cajas en sus manos.

-¡Si! Regalos. Primero el de mamá.- La mujer sentada ausente de la situación, le arrojó la cajita al niño. –Wao, dulces, iguales a los que hay en casa. Gracias mami.- Al ver la expresión en la cara de su hijo, el señor decidió cambiarlo.

-¡Blaise! Abre el mío.- Quito el papel con emoción, saco el cuadrúpedo de porcelana de la caja. Lo miro algo extrañado, ya que su padre siempre le regalaba cosas espectaculares. –Ponlo en el suelo.- Con unas palabras exploto con un montón de confeti y cobro vida. El perro marrón subió sobre el cumpleañero lamiéndolo repetidamente. El chico no podía estar más feliz.

Como todas las noches, sus padres comenzaban a pelearse por sabrá Dios que coño.

-¡Tú eres una cualquiera, una regalada, asquerosa vivaracha carroñera! Y te dices madre de mi hijo. ¡Puta! No puedo creer que me obligaran a casarme contigo. ¡Desmoralizada!

-jajaja ¡Mira como me importa idiota! No me vengas a decir regalada y mucho menos me hables de moral! ¿O no crees que no sé que te revuelcas con tu secretaria? Por lo menos yo lo hago y no soy tan evidente. Déjame decirte que mi sexy masajista se siente tan bien dentro de mí. He tenido más orgasmos con él en un día, que contigo en tres.

-¡Quiero el divorcio! ¡Me llevare a mi hijo lejos de ti!

-¡Con gusto Firmo! ¡Pero al mocoso no te lo llevas, tengo otros planes para el!

-No me dejes papá.- Dijo llorando un gordito Blaise.

Los días en el tribunal eran cansados para el niño. Su madre había mostrado una foto de su padre desnudo con una mujer, haciendo algo que él ni se imaginaba. Fue una cruel batalla, pero nadie le había preguntado a Blaise lo que quería. La Señora Zabini termino ganando el caso, quedándose así con la fortuna y el heredero. Su padre lloraba desconsoladamente y se acercó a su hijo petrificado.

-No importa lo que te obliguen hacer, nunca olvides quien eres. Papi se alejara de ti por un tiempo, pero te prometo que volveré junto a ti. Cuida bien a Choqui, acuérdate de mí cuando veas a tu perrito.- Unos guardias le insistieron en que ya tenía que irse.-¡Te amare hasta el fin del mundo campeón!.

Pasaron los años y todos los días Blaise esperaba a su padre en la ventana a su padre. Todo era tranquilo, el y su madre no se hablaban, hasta que llegaron las reclutaciones como mortifagos.

-Serás un mortifago y fin de la conversación jovencito.- La ex señora Zabini se alejaba de el hasta que escucho su respuesta.

-¿A si? Quiero ver que me obligues.- La mujer volteo con una sonrisa hacia su hijo, levanto su vestido morado y más rápido que de inmediato saco una daga con fines de apuñalar ligeramente al muchacho, cuando Choqui se interpuso entre los dos.

-¡Bestia asquerosa! ¿Ves lo que te pasa por entrometida?- La asesina solo piso la cabeza del perro mientras su hijo lloraba.

-¡No! Nunca seré como tú. ¡Víbora!

-Tu llevas mi sangreee, tu saliste de mi ser. Si no quieres que te pase como a tu saco de pulgas, será mejor que acates mis reglas. ¡ ¿Entendiste?!- El traumatizado moreno no hizo más que asentir.

La pelirroja volvió en sí y se sorprendió al ver a un tranquilo Zabini.

-¿Viste lo que querías?

-Si, pero… ¿Tu estas bien?

-Si, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Bueno… Lo que vi no fue nada lindo. Puedes contarme lo quieras, puedes desahogarte. ¡Yo no tengo un cuchillo preparada para atacarte!

-No tengo nada que decir Weasley

-Pues yo si tengo algo que decir… ¡Tu madre es el diablo! Sin duda alguna iras al cielo, porque definitivamente ya viviste el infierno.

- Lo se ¡La odio! ¡Es una maldita, ni siquiera me dirijo ella como madre! ¡Es una perra, trepadora, asesina de perros y separadora de padres!- El joven respiro agitadamente antes de seguir hablando.- ¿Pero sabes lo que es peor? Soy su hijo. Estoy maldito con su sangre.

-No digas eso… Tu eres lindo, tierno, amable, tienes sentido del humor, pero ella… lamento mucho confirmártelo; fue engendrada por el demonio.- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa y sus manos puestas en los hombros de él, quien le regalo algunas malignas carcajadas.

-Veo que si tienes sentido del humor.- Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que dijo sobre él. No quería decir nada para no arruinar el momento, pero su ego aumento al saber lo que ella pensaba.

Ron estaba aterrado. No sabía que iba a pasar después de estar en la mente de Pansy. Se sorprendió mucho con la joven frente a ella. Tenía unos 15 años, estaba sentada frente a su padrastro que fumaba un tabaco.

-Ni creas que te dejare ir a esa mierda mágica tuya.- Dijo de repente el hombre.

-Que tú seas muggle no significa que yo también tenga que sentarme todo el día y prostituir a mi madre.- Le respondió la increíblemente ahora pelirroja con asco.

-Cuidado con lo que dices preciosa.- agrego su madre con miedo.

-Este idiota no va a intimidarme.- El hombre se para y jalo su hermoso cabello.

-¡Escúchame bien insolente! Yo hago con el cuerpo de tu madre lo que se me dé la regalada gana. Y pienso hacer lo mismo contigo, ya es hora de que vayas haciendo algo útil.- Pansy logró zafarse y se fue de esa casa. Con algunos galeones, llego algún callejón de mala muerte, donde trabajo como mesera. Se dio cuenta que con su cuerpo, podía lograr muchas cosas con la clientela, aunque respeto no estaba en esa lista. Aun sentía odio hacia su padrastro. Una noche, Voldemort apareció frente a ella. El mato a su padrastro, pero ella se convirtió en mortifaga.

Ron regreso al lugar de donde partió, encontrándose con Pansy en su hombro y muchos lloriqueos.

-¡Perdón! Por mi culpa el murió, era un desgraciado pero… no sé qué decir.- Dijo entre sollozos la actual pelinegra.- Soy una mala persona.-

-Sé que no eres una mala persona. Yo te ayudare a arreglar tus defectos.

-¿Así? ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Empezando por lo básico. Mi táctica es mirarte, aprender cómo eres, quererte como seas. Mi estrategia es hablarte y escucharte. Construir con palabras un puente indestructible. Yo planeo quedarme en tu recuerdo no sé cómo, ni sé con qué pretexto pero lograre ser parte de tu cuento.

Harry apareció en una casa con varias decoraciones chinas. Todas las piececillas eran tan hermosas. Su cicatriz comenzó a doler. Vio a Voldemort apuntando a Cho Chang, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía protegerla porque solo era un recuerdo. Sin embargo, el Sr. Tenebroso sintió algo, lo sintió a él y se materializo en dos. El otro Harry no lo podía ver, pero lo sentía, su herida quemaba cada vez más.

-He venido a reclutarte, serás parte de mi ejército de Mortifagos. Necesito mentes agiles e inteligentes.- Ella intento defenderse pero fue inútil.- ¿Estas bromeando? No puedes hacer nada contra mí.- Sus padre miraban la escena aterrados.- Les propongo algo, hoy me siento generoso, los dejare vivos a los tres, pero tienen que unirse a mi.- Cho intento decir que no, pero sabiendo cómo es su hija, sus padres le taparon la boca y aceptaron la oferta.

Harry regreso al gran comedor, visualizo una figura escabullirse fuera del lugar, pero no le dio importancia. Solo pudo ver a su amada llorando como muchos otros. Se sintió algo culpables, sus padres fueron condenados injustamente.

-No llores. No soporto verte de esa manera. Tienes que ser fuerte, ellos no querrían verte así.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? Siempre con la pobre excusa de luchar por la paz y la igualdad. ¡Grades mentirosos! ¡Acabaron con todos! Son iguales que el… no encuentran otra solución que la muerte. ¡Muchos nos hemos quedado sin familia, solos en este mundo! ¿Y ustedes? Ho, claro, faaama y gloria para los héroes. Hagamos de cuenta que no mataron a miles de personas, arrasando con todo a su paso y tapemos el sol con un dedo, porque la vida es un tuti coño.- Todos observaron con atención el gran discurso que Cho le había dado al elegido y todos los mortifagos aplaudieron con orgullo. Los profesores y los vigilantes bajaron la cabeza algo avergonzados ante la revelación y ella dejaba caer sus lágrimas al suelo.

-Está bien, te entiendo, pero precisamente hacemos esto para que no hayan más muertes. Nuestra intención nunca ha sido hacer daño, pero si lo dejábamos así, seguirían en lo mismo. Todos tuvieron su merecido.

-¡Joder! ¿Y nuestros padres Harry? Asesinados. Los míos es Azkaban y los tuyos a manos de Voldemort, solo para salvarnos… ¿Tuvieron su merecido?- Ella se alejó enfurecida, dejando atrás a un Harry depresivo. Ella tenía razón.

…**. … ….. …. …. … …. …. ….. ….. ….. …. ….. … … … .. ….. …. . … .. …. . . . .. .. . **

**Espero que estos dos últimos capítulos hayan causado muchas emociones en su interior. Yo me sentí como toda una descendiente de Shakespeare cuando lo estaba escribiendo, aunque sé que no le llego ni a los tobillos :P En el próximo capítulo habrá menos depresión y más acción. ¡Vamos hacer fiesta mi gente! Draco, Draco, cuidado con tu manoseadera. ¿Quiénes serán los más rebeldes? Bueno… yo creo que de esta ni Luna se salva. **

**¡Díganme que sorpresas quieren haya en el Party! Tratare de poner TODAS las sugerencias que me den. Huhuhu ¡Esto va a estar bueno! **


	7. Pijama Party! (Pate 1)

**Hola! Qué bueno que estás leyendo y estas pendiente de mi historia. Espero que te esté gustando y si no, para los gustos hicieron los colores. **

**-En el capitulo ****anterior, publique dos partes. ¡Dolor, sufrimiento, gritos, melancolía! Vamos a ponernos Happy. ¿Qué les parece…? ¡Una Fiesta!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''

**¡Pijama Party! (Parte 1)**

Los vigilantes salieron del Gran Comedor para darle un poco de espacio a los mortifagos. La noche se asomaba y el sol se ocultaba para darle paso a las estrellas. La mayoría de los que habían visto esos espeluznantes recuerdos, habían quedado aterrorizados. Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny y Hermione preferían no hablar de aquella experiencia ni de lo que vieron. Estaban metidos en sus pensamientos y en un incómodo silencio, pensando cual sería táctica.

-¡Tengo una idea!- Dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Cuál es?- Le pregunto su hermano.

-Una noche de chicos. Necesito que Zabini se sienta acompañado.- Respondió.

-¡Ni hablar! No pasare tiempo de caridad con Slytherin.- Protesto Harry.

-¿Qué dices? Pero con la respuesta que diste, creo que se podrían llevar bien.- Le reclamo la castaña en tono de burla.

-No puedo ni siquiera pensar en estar 5 minutos soportando las habladurías de esos… -Dijo el pelirrojo con una mueca de asco.- Además, no quiero pasar toda la noche siendo insultado y molestado. ¡ Yo no pienso quedarme a aguantar ningún sadomasoquismo!

-Es una buena idea que traten de convivir con ellos. Debemos ayudarnos. Quisiera que Theodore hiciera nuevos amigos. ¿Qué les cuesta hacernos ese favor?- Hablo la rubia interesada por la conversación.

-Bien, bien, bien… entiendo toda esa mierda de ayudarnos unos con otros y sacrificarnos por el equipo, pero aquí los únicos putasos que salen perjudicados somos Harry y yo.- Continuo el Waesley.

-Tengo una idea de cómo podríamos solucionar ese inconveniente Ron.- Las chicas los miraron incrédulas.- Si nosotros tenemos que pasar un rato ''incomodo'' ustedes también. Tendrán que pasar toda la noche con nuestras mortifagas.- Ginny y Hermione estuvieron a punto de protestar, pero Luna se les adelanto.

-Está bien.

-¿¡Que!?- Dijeron todos boca abierta.

-No puede ser tan malo. Conozco a Cho y es buena persona y Pansy se ve agradable, solo es cuestión deber el vaso medio lleno.

-Es un trato. Esta noche les daremos privacidad, pero mañana, invadiremos…- Dijo cabello rizo con una sonrisa juguetona.

El día siguiente transcurrió con tranquilidad. Las chicas pensaron en buscar a Cho e ir al dormitorio de Pansy. Mientras los chicos se encontraban intranquilos. Estaban pensando es buscar a Zabini primero, obligar a Theodore y aparecérsele de sorpresa al Malfoy. Malfoy… su simple reacción los aterraba. Estaban preocupados por Theo, pero Luna les dijo que no había de que preocuparse, el podrían estar de mal humor, pero por dentro es un blandengue. La noche cubrió todo el castillo y era hora de poner los planes en acción.

Hermione y Ginny se encontraron en el dormitorio de Luna. Gracias a la mente de Hermione, pudieron adivinar el acertijo. Podía tener los valores de los Griffindor, pero nadie negaba que su sabiduría pertenecía a Ravenclaw. Las chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de Cho Chang. Esta, se sorprendió con su presencia.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Son las 8:00 pm

-Bueno, es solo que queríamos conocerte mejor. Por esta razón haremos una…

-¡Fiesta de pijama!- Gritaron Luna y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

-¡Vamos a buscar a Pansy! Empecemos a llevarnos bien.- Agrego Hermione.

-mmm… de acuerdo.- acepto la invitación un poco indecisa.

Se aproximaron con sus atuendos de dormir. Cierto nerviosismo apareció. Llegaron a la habitación de Pansy y no sabían si tocar. Esto era nuevo para Hermione, todo eso de nuevas amigas… ella estaba acostumbrada a pasarlo bien con Harry y Ron. Luna se atrevió a tocar. La pelinegra abrió la puerta.

-Hola.- Saludo ella. –Qué raro verlas por aquí.- A ninguna le salían palabras. -¿Y bien? Se van a quedar paradas toda la noche aquí paradas ¿o qué?

-¡Hola vinimos hacerte compañía!- Dijo la pelirroja para romper un poco el hielo.

-Si, si… Ron ya me dijo.- Respondió Pansy sentándose en una silla y apoyándose en su puño. La castaña se desesperó con la actitud tan negativa, total, no era muy buena haciendo amigas, precisamente porque les decía lo que pensaba en su cara.

-Al diablo con esto.- Dijo cruzando los brazos. Ginny sabía a donde iba a parar esa conversación… habían pasado por esos momentos muchas veces.

-Heee… Nena, no no. Cuida tus palabras.- Pansy decidió prestarles atención cuando la rata de biblioteca hablo. La pelirroja se acercó a su amiga jalándola por el brazo inútilmente a ver si reaccionaba.

-No creo que la sangre sucia tenga algo que decir.- Ese tono… de provocación, esa ceja… tan arrogante. Estaba nerviosa por todo lo de la fiesta, tenía miedo de que alguien la descubriera, se sentía impotente porque no sabía que se hacía en cosas así. Pero esa, esa frase fue la causante de que todas sus emociones se revolvieran.

-Mira tú babosa arrastrada… Esto no es fácil ni para ti, ni para mí. No sé lo que se hace en estos casos, ¡Pero coño! ¿No podrías hacérmelo un poco más fácil? ¡Cambia esa actitud de mujer en depresión y vamos a divertirnos a ver si se da esta maldita vaina! – Ginny había recogido sus pertenencias. Después de lo que dijo Hermione, no se quedarían más que unos segundos. Luna se quedó quieta esperando en veredicto y a Cho le daba lo mismo. La pelinegra se dedicó a mirar de arriba abajo a la castaña y una sonrisa salió de la nada.

-¡Wao! Ese es el carácter Slytherin. Me agrada tu sinceridad. Yo no soporto a esas lame culo que solo te dicen lo que quieres oír. Creo que después de todo, podríamos hacer que esto funcione.- Todas se rieron ante tal comentario.

Mientras tanto los chicos se hacían pipi en los pantalones. No sabían con qué cara verían a Zabini, ni como convencerían a Theodore. Pero nada… se lo prometieron a sus amigas. Ron trago saliva y toco la puerta que extrañamente estaba abierta.

-h0-hola…- el ambiente estaba en penumbra. Entraron sigilosamente cuando…

-¡Bu!- Blaise salió detrás de la puerta y salto para asustarlos. El pelirrojo cayó sobre Harry a punto de un infarto, el moreno solo se hecho a reír a un más. -¿Qué hacen aquí par de perdedores?- Pregunto secando las lágrimas de sus ojos y recuperando la respiración. Harry tuvo que hablar ya que su amigo seguía pálido.

-Bueno… nosotros solo queríamos saber si todos nos podríamos llevar bien. ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar a Nott, vamos a la habitación de Draco y vemos que pasa?- Zabini los observó detenidamente.

-Si me prometen que me seguiré riendo de esta manera… es un trato. ¡Waesly eres un marica!- El chico continuo riéndose al ver que todavía Ron no regresaba a su color original.

Fueron a la habitación de al lado, donde dormía Theo. Los 2 amigos miraron a Blaise para que abriera la puerta. El entro con toda naturalidad y se aproximó a su viejo amigo ya dormido.

-¡Despierta niñita! Llego la persona que más admiras.- Le dijo a su amigo de toda la vida con un tono muy fastidioso y encendiendo la luz.

-Puto Zabini déjame dormir.

-¡Aburrido! He venido a animarte un poco la vida, tienes que entretenerte con algo más que no sea tu mierda. ¿No crees?

-¿De que estas hablando? Aquí el único que parece que lo cagaron fuiste tú.- Se defendió el castaño levantándose y logro visualizar a los Griffindor. -¿Y estos?

-Haremos algo diferente. Estos gatitos quieren llevarse bien con nosotros. Me hicieron pasar un buen rato hace poco y creo que es buena idea.

-¡Ja! Ni que me lleven arrastrado. – Los 3 invasores se miraron las caras y cargaron a Theo. De una patada abrieron la puerta del rubio, haciendo que este apartara la mirada de su libro.

-¿Qué significa esto Blaise? ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? ¡Ustedes tienen muchos cojones para interrumpirme de esa manera!

-Tranquilo, solo vinimos a levantarles un poco el ánimo. Queríamos ver si nos empezamos a llevar bien.- Dijo el pelinegro sin importarle la reacción de Draco.

-¡Ya! ¡Es que ya! El poco cerebro que tenías se te salió por la cicatriz. Yo me lo esperaba eso. Lamento tu perdida Potter.- Le dijo con una burlona cara de melancolía y todos empezaron a reír.

-Tal vez esto no sea mala idea, después de todo.- Continúo Theo.

-¿Qué dicen? ¿Lo intentamos?- Todos asintieron ante la pregunta del pelirrojo.

En la torre femenina de Slytherin, las chicas hacían todo tipo de cosas. Hablaban de cosméticos, se pintaron las uñas, se hicieron faciales y organizaron la ropa del otro día. Hermione había accedido a todas las absurdas cosas que hacían. Aclararon levantarse temprano para hacerle un cambio de imagen a Hermione, cosa que la inquietaba un poco.

¡Aw! Pero lo que más le gusto fue cuando se arreglaron el pelo. A Cho le hicieron no más d rizos en las puntas, no muy grandes ni muy chicos, simplemente perfectos. Ginny de loca se pintó el pelo de un rojo más intenso y enrolo sus puntas, pero solo las puntas. No le gustaba que le dijeran cabeza de Zanahoria, así que escogió un rojo vino que le quedaba estupendo. Luna decidió cortarse el pelo en V. La parte de atrás le llegaba a media espalda y la de adelante caía justo en los hombros. Nadie sabe de dónde carajo se le ocurrió sacarse una pollina del lado izquierdo y un mecho azul eléctrico del lado derecho, cosa que le sentó fabuloso. Pansy se dio un tinte marrón caoba y se cortó el cabello en capa pero dejándolo del mismo largo. Por ultimo Hermione se dio mechones rubios no demasiado claro para que contrastara con su cabello castaño caramelo, y ya que tenía bastante cabello, no hubo necesidad de darle más volumen. La parte más larga la corto hasta la terminación de la manga del uniforme, nadie supo porque, pero no la cuestionaron, originalmente lo tenía en V y decidió no cambiar el estilo. Por ultimo alació su cabello con solo una vuelta en las puntas. La imagen de todas cambio radicalmente.

-¡Guerra de almohadas!- Grito Cho. Por primera vez se sentía en compañía.

Los chicos por su lado de la habían pasado bien, aunque ya se estaban aburriendo. Primero; miraron las luchas, y comieron palomitas, gritando a todo pulmón. Luego; clasificaron a las chicas tomando un par se cerveza de mantequilla. Después; midieron su fuerza mano a mano. Ahora; no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

-Me estoy aburriendo… Quiero irme… Esto es patético…- Cantaba Blaise en un tono agudo.

-¡Tengo una idea! Los profesores tienen una reunión que acaba a las 12:00 pm son las 11:30pm y siempre ofrecen un bocadillo de buenas noches. ¿Qué tal si les hacemos una broma?- Sugirió Draco.

-Suena bien.- Opino Ron.

-¡Hagámoslo! Si nos apuramos llegaremos antes el pequeño banquete.

-OK OK, pero ¿Qué broma les jugaremos?- Dijo Harry pensativo.

-Yo tengo un polvillo que cuando eructas, sale una enorme burbuja y cuando explota, deja ver una gran sorpresa. Nunca sabes que hay dentro.- Propuso Theo.

-¡Eso está buenísimo! Vamos a divertirnos.- Draco salió corriendo de la emoción. Tenía tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien. ¿Quién diría que Slytherin's y Griffindor's se podrían llevar tan bien y que ambas casas tuvieran tantas cosas en común?

Después de buscar el ingrediente, fueron a la cocina donde los elfos trabajaban duramente. Vieron los pequeños aperitivos sobre una mesa un poco lejos del lugar. Harry agradeció haber traído su capa invisible. Zabini y Ron se ofrecieron al esparcir el hechizo en la comida. Los Griffindor's reían al ver las expresiones de los Slytherin's cuando no pudieron ver al pelirrojo y al moreno. ¡Dios ni la muerte los podía ver!

Salieron y corrieron a la oficina de la directora, justo a tiempo para la función. Los profesores ingirieron el delicioso festín dejando los platos vacíos. El curioso Theo llevo una libreta para anotar y controlar todo lo que pasaba.

**Cuthbert Binns: **Historia de la magia Eructo un bebe elefante.

**Aurora Sinistra: **Astronomia Eructo pintura morada.

**Minerva McGonagall: **Directora Eructo un consolador

**Filius Flitwick: **Encantamientos Eructo tantas plumas que le llegaron hasta los tobillos.

**Rolanda Hooch:** Vuelo Eructo la foto de un vagabundo con lencería de mujer.

**Argus Filch: **Cuidador de pasillos Eructo a su gata la Sr. Norris

**Wilkie Twycross: **Aparicion Eructo sapos y serpientes

Y así siguieron los demás profesores, eructando. Las burbujas explotaban dejando salir todo tipo de animales, aparatos eróticos, substancias misteriosas y todo tipo de objetos raros. Los chicos usaron el hechizo insonorus para reírse cuanto quisieran sin preocuparse de ser escuchados. Después de 15 minutos de ver cosas extrañas, corrieron al ver que los profesores se incorporaban y sin duda, buscarían a los culpables.

-La habitación de Pansy es la más cercana en nuestra torre. Vamos a refugiarnos ahí.- Sugirió Blaise casi sin aliento.

-¡No podemos! Las chicas están haciendo su pijamada. – Dijo Ron mientras resbalaban al doblar la esquina.

-¡Que me importa a mí! ¿Quieres que nos atrapen?- Siguieron al rubio hasta el cuarto de la ahora peli marrón.

Abrieron la puerta de un solo golpe y se sorprendieron al ver a las chicas cubiertas de plumas jugando a la pelea de almohadas y saltando sobre la cama. Ellas se paralizaron mientras ellos las examinaban de arriba abajo. Cho tenía una blusa blanca a media barriga y unos pantalones cortos de color morado con mariposas negras. Luna llevaba una bata azul holgada un poco más arriba de los muslos, no mostraba sus curvas pero era simplemente tentadora. Ginny también traía una bata, pero esta era de licra y se pegaba a su cuerpo, aunque era más larga que la de luna, el color rosado la hacía lucir tiernamente sexy. Pansy tenía una camisa manga larga con rayas naranjas de sabrá Merlín quien. Los 3 primeros botones estaban despegados y la prenda estaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de su muslo. Hermione estaba que mataba a cualquiera sin necesidad de un hechizo. Traía una blusa verde que decía ''Kiss me baby'' y unos pantis negros.

…**..**

**He concluido con la primera parte de este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Esperen la segunda parte… estará mejor. Alguien tendrá que ir para limpiarles la babita a esos chicos. **

**¡Hasta la próxima amigos! ... Besos**


	8. Pijama Party! (Parte 2)

**Yuuupi! Aquí les tengo la segunda parte. ****Quiero agradecer a las personas que han revisado fielmente esta historia y también a las que la han recomendado. Últimamente he tenido más visitantes y espero que les esté gustando mi fic. No me gustaría decepcionarlos, así que si les incomoda algo, mándenme Reviews. ****Un mensajito Para:**** dracoforever**

**Al principio no sabía cómo ver los reviews, :P Pero más vale tarde que nunca; gracias por dejar mi primer review en el segundo capítulo. Si estás leyendo esto, es porque estas pendiente de mi historia, espero que te esté gustando. Saludos… ¡Te lo dedico!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''"

**Pijama Party (Parte 2)**

-Creo que llegamos en el momento perfecto.- dijo Draco revisando de arriba abajo a su sexy vigilante.

-Malfoy, si sigues mirando, te sacare los ojos.- Hermione se sentía algo extraña.

-Creo que tengo algo para taparte Hermi.- Pansy busco en su armario una bata negra 8 dedos sobre las rodillas y medio transparente. La castaña se tapó y enredo sus brazos. Aun revelaba parte de ella, pero era mejor que nada. Los chicos entraron al oír unos pasos acercarse. Luna, Ginny y Cho chillaron, mientras Hermione y Pansy cogieron cada una lámpara para golpearlos.

-¡Tranquilas Tranquilas!- Dijo Harry tratando de defenderse.- No vinimos a causar problemas.

-No, porque ya los causamos.- Agrego Zabini sin poder contener la risa. Las chicas no bajaban la guardia.

-Cállate y déjame hablar a mi.- El pelinegro lo aparto poniéndose delante. –Lo que paso fue que le hicimos una inocente bromita a los profesores y ellos se lo han tomado un tanto… mal. Vinimos aquí porque era la habitación más cercana. Las mujeres los miraron con desaprobación que cambio a carcajadas cuando les contaron las travesuras.

-Jaajajaja Sé que está mal… pero es muy divertido.- Dijo la más perfecta.

-Debieron ver sus caras… ya no sabían que hacer, estaban nadando en todo tipo de cosas raras.- Dijo Ron al lado de ella y con tanto movimiento, por accidente le toco el trasero. Ella no hizo nada porque sabía que fue un accidente, pero Draco… se alteró interiormente. '' ¿Por qué carajo Wasley le toco el culo? Es tentador pero, ¿no eran amigos? Ella no le dijo nada. ¿Serán algo más? '' pensó el rubio. Pansy por su lado ya no podía más. Sus ojos lloraban, su estómago dolía y se quedaba sin oxígeno. Sabía que por las caras moradas y rojas de los otros, también estarían en la misma situación. Dejaron atrás sus pensamientos y respiraron profundo hasta que se calmaron.

-Y… ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- Pregunto Blaise al recordar la escena cuando entraron.

-Jugábamos a la pelea de almohadas. – Contesto Ginny

-Bueno, como todos estaremos aquí un buen tiempo ¿Qué tal si jugamos algo?- Primero el polvillo y ahora los juegos… Luna estaba contenta de que Theodore este mostrando iniciativa en vez de alejarse como siempre.

-¡Yo conozco uno! Se llama colores y Whisky de Fuego. En realidad lo acabo de inventar. ¿Quieren intentarlo?- Propuso la castaña.

-Suena divertido. ¡Explica y vamos a jugar!- Respondió Cho emocionada. Harry se alegró porque SU chica ya no estaba molesta ni triste. Tenía esa personalidad deslumbrante que tanto la caracterizaba antes, y la razón por la que se enamoró de ella.

-Bueno, somos 10 jugadores y hay 9 sillas. Cuando empiece la música, todos nos ponemos a girar a su alrededor…

-¿Estas bromeando? Granger… ¡Por si no lo notaste ya no tenemos seis años para estar jugando a las sillitas musicales!- Interrumpió Draco

-Claro que no es eso descerebrado, cállate y déjame terminar.- Lo regaño ella. –Como les seguía diciendo… cuando de pare la música todos no sentamos y pensamos en un color. La persona que está de pie dice cualquier color y todos los que hayan pensado en ese, se paran y lo acompañan a beber Whisky de Fuego. –Termino y con las manos en la cintura se paró en frente de Draco.- ¿Qué te parece tarado?

-No es mala la idea… ¡Pero eso sí! No soy responsables de mis actos.- Le respondió a Hermione.

El juego comenzó y todos giraron y giraron. En el silencio, solo Zabini quedo parado. No era sorpresa ya que el ansiaba un trago. También era de esperarse que eligiera el verde. Obviamente todas las serpientes se pararon y bebieron con gusto. En la siguiente ronda Harry estaba de pie por cederle el lugar a Cho. Escogió el azul y Ginny Luna al igual que Theo lo acompañaron a beber. Otra vez la música se detuvo y Hermione escogió el rojo, formando una fila integrada por Draco, Harry, Ron, Pansy y Cho. Después de tantas vueltas y alcohol estaban Happy Happy. Se reían solos y estaban uno encima de otros.

-Hermione… ¡Eres una genio! Este es el mejor juego que he jugado en toda mi asquerosa y mierdera vida.- Comento Blaise que mientras caminaba, se tropezó con una silla, estampándose al piso. La pelirroja corrió y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Estas bien mi moreno precioso?- Zabini estaba medio adormilado y no respondió.- ¡Genial! Me quede viuda y no pude hacerle el amor a mi esposo.- Dijo Ginny en broma pero con un todo de decepción.

-¡Haaa no, eso se arregla de una vez!- El antiguo inconsciente se subió sobre ella de un sopetón.

-¡Hey tú, descarado! Quítale tus sucias manos a mi hermana si no quieres que te corte los testículos, ¡Lambiscón!

-Sin peleas, sin peleas, no hay necesidad de usar la violencia.- Interfirió Theo.- ¿Qué tal si jugamos algo especial? Algo más íntimo.

-¿Te refieres aaa…? – Theodore lo miro con aprobación. - ¡Claro!

-Dejen de hablar con la mirada y explíquense. Saben muy bien que solo Draco y yo los entendemos.- A todos les dio curiosidad el tema de los verdes.

-Verán, el juego se llama; o lo dices, o lo haces o te quitas una prenda.- Introdujo el moreno.

-Pansy, tráeme el artefacto.- Los demás miraban y escuchaban las explicaciones del castaño. – Esta vasija, tiene unos papelitos con más desafíos que verdades. Aun así, hay miles y miles de papeles. Si no puedes cumplir con lo que dice el papelito, esto incluye alguna mentira, todo el grupo se quitara una prenda.

-¡Nos quedaremos con menos de las que tenemos!- Hermione se alteró.

-Podemos ponernos ropa normal hasta quedarnos con los mismos pijamas.- Sugirió Pansy.

-¡No, así no es divertido!- Se quejó Zabini.

-Yo sé cómo resolverlo.- Las miradas se posaron al rubio apoyado en la esquina.- Se ponen la ropa normal, pero encima de bajo de esa, usaran lencería.

-¿Y los hombres que?- Pregunto Cho.

-Tenemos camisas, pantalones y pantuflas por encima de los calzones.- Agrego una voz muy parecida a la de Theo.

Despues de media hora de que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Cho lo meditaran, decidieron aceptar un poco inseguros. Beber era una cosa, pero ¡Quitarse la ropa frente a otras personas! Se convencieron a sí mismos con las palabras; ''Siempre y cuando hagamos lo que dice el papel, todo estará bien.'' A cada una, su nueva amiga les conjuro la exótica ropa. Agrandando y reduciendo, modificaron la ropa de Pansy a su medida, quedando con camisa, pantalones y pantuflas. Nunca se imaginaron la clase de cosas que había escrito en esos papeles. Los cuatro Slytherins rodearon el contenedor con hojas en blanco y hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Tazón mágico de cristal, tus papeles te juraron lealtad. Tú conoces nuestras circunstancias, y te pedimos que seas justa con las personas de esta estancia. Escribe una oración, para nuestra diversión. Dándole a cada quien lo que se merece, ¡queremos que el juego empiece!

Una luz blanca recorrió la habitación. Cuando se vinieron a dar cuenta, estaban sentados circularmente. El Whisky floto sobre la vasija junto con sus copas. Aún estaban mareados por el último juego, pero… ¿Qué más daba? A penas eran la 12:00 p.m. ¡A beber se ha dicho! Una luz ilumino a la más tranquila de todas; Luna Lovegood.

-Tú empiezas Lovegood. Tengan en cuenta de que este cristal sabe lo que les toco y lo que piensan, suele hacer varios comentarios.- Aclaro Theo. Medio vaso de moco de Trol estaba frente a ella.

-''Vamos Luna, sabes lo que te toco. Ahora… hazlo.''- Ella respiro profundo y le hizo caso al Tazón. De 3 tragos, lo bebió.

-Ew…- Dijeron todos asqueados. Ese juego sería más exigente de lo que creían.

-''Una chica valiente. ¡Zabini amigo! Toma un papel.''- El obedeció. –''Mmmmm… Un chupón. Muéstranos a quien.''- Lentamente se acercó a Cho y aparto su cabello. Puso los labios en su cuello y lo mordió, lo lamio, ella soltó algunos gemidos. –''Hay gente que esta celosa''- Canturreo.- ''Estas personas son tan dóciles como el agua, será mejor que si tienen pretendientes, estos actúen rápido, o se les irán de las manos.''- Ginny quería sentir esos besos de parte de Blaise y Harry quería relevarlo. Cuando acabo la tortura, era el turno de la castaña.

-''La primera verdad de la noche. Antes de leer la pregunta, cierra los ojos… imagina que nunca has conocido a ninguno de estos chicos, nunca nadie te insulto ni te dieron su amistad. Solo los has visto su personalidad. Ahora… ¿Si tuvieras que elegir una persona para una aventura Cual seria y Por qué?''- Hermione se dejó llevar por su imaginación y por la voz grave y seductora del jarrón.

-Elegiría a una persona total y absolutamente contraria a mí. Alguien que se vea bien, que no le de importancia a lo que los demás dicen, misteriosa, delicada, pero sobre todo inteligente. Para que pueda enseñarme y yo a él. – El grupo se escandalizo al oír el nombre del rubio sentado a su lado que abría los ojos como platos.- Es una lástima que lo haya conocido cuando se comportó como basura. Y sigue comportándose como basura, creyéndose que es el rey del mundo.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que me deseas.- Se defendió Draco.

-En tus sueños Malfoy. Lo que dije fue solo si no te hubiera conocido. Pero en el instante en que me hablaste, me caíste mal.- El no entendía nada. Primero, decía todas esas cosas sobre él y ahora… ¡Lo insultaba! Granger se estaba volviendo loca. No se dio cuenta cuando fue el turno de la pelirroja.

-Mira Granger, ¡Vete a la mierda! Todos tus parientes te tienen que estar extrañando mucho. Aunque lo dudo, pero te lo digo para que no te sientas rechazada por tu raza.- La castaña estaba a punto de contestar cuando fue interrumpida.

-Hey, Hey, Hey! Tranquilos, no hay porque ponerse agresivos. –Dijo Pansy con miedo de que su cuarto se convirtiera en el escenario de un crimen.

-''La próxima en sufrir será la pelirroja''- la Weasly trago saliva.- ''Tendrás que bajarle el cierre al único anormal en esta habitación que duerme con Jeans cortados hasta las rodillas. ¡Pero no tan rápido! Lo harás con los dientes.- Se sorprendió al ver su querido mortifago pararse. Eso no era necesariamente un castigo. No sabía porque no le molestaba, pero ¿Qué importa? Cumplió con el reto a pesar de la conmoción de todos. Después de eso, Theo no quiso decir quién era la persona que más admiraba, a fuera zapatos. Pansy comió 10 babosas. Cho y Harry tomaron el reto doble. Le pintaron un bigote al guardia de pasillo mientras dormía en el piso. Ni idea de cómo burlaron a la Sra. Norrys. Ron no quiso teñirse el pelo de verde, a fuera las camisas. Theo no quiso responder una simple pregunta '' ¿Quién es la persona que más admiras?'' El enojo hacia el chico era evidente. ¿Por qué coño tenía que ser tan reservado? Esa pregunta no era nada comparada con las otras y con los retos. Era el turno de Draco. El ultimo jugador.

-''Nunca en la vida te has negado a nada de lo que te escribo. Quiero ver se sigues cumpliendo después de esto.''- Draco saco el papel y las palabras empezaron a aparecer. Se desapretó el lazo del pijama, los demás comprendieron que no cumpliría. –'' ¿Por qué no quieres hacer lo que te digo? Mira que sé que te apetece verla sin más… pero te estas convirtiendo en un cobarde.''

-No me importa lo que digas viejo cacharro, no lo hare.- Empezaron a quitarse la ropa que les quedaba. Los hombres se notaban un poco cachondos, mientras que las mujeres estaban rojas de la vergüenza. Luna tenía Un corsé azulado con brillitos plateados y plumas en la parte del busto, acompañado de una tanga. Cho tenía un sostén con una manga color dorado y unos shorts más cortos que su pijama. Pansy por su lado le gustaba el atuendo tan refréscate. Su brasier era plateado y su tanga también, a parte, la cubría un poco un abrigo compuesto solo por hilos verdes. El de Ginny era un sostén y una tanga cubierta por una minifalda. En Hermione se contemplaba un strapless al que le bajaban unos flecos, hasta llegar a unos pantis con brillitos morados y unas pantimedias casi perforada por completo. Mientras que en los varones era un poco más simple. Ron tenía calzoncillos rojos con cuadros verdes. Harry, simplemente usaba azul marino, Theo prefería el color de su casa, Blaise se conformaba con unos blancos y Draco como si hubiese querido estar combinado, usaba gris y resaltaba sus ojos. Claro, que se adornaba con los abdominales tipo tableta de chocolate gracias a los entrenamientos y los bultos que se percibían debajo de la tela. Y seamos realistas, estaban en frente de su sexo opuestos, casi sin ropa y ellas vestidas de manera muy tentadora. Esto enloquecía a algunos que no querían estar en esa situación tan incómoda.

-¡Draco! Eres un idiota. ¿Cómo no pudiste cumplir con el desafío?

-¡Ya cállate Nott! Lo mío era peor que lo tuyo. Si hubieses respondido la estúpida pregunta, no estaríamos en esta situación.

-¡No le grites! Si él no quería responder, no hay porque obligarlo a contestar. Además, no era necesario, aun estábamos medio vestidos.

-¿Crees que me importa Lunática? No pude hacerlo y punto.- No sabía ¿Por qué? Pero a Theo le estaba empezando a molestar que llamaran a Luna por Lunática. Y eso… que él ya la había llamado así durante mucho tiempo. Se sentía bien tener a alguien que lo defendiera, que se preocupara por él, por sus sentimientos y que respetara su espacio. Desde que la asignaron como su vigilante, ella solo había tenido ojos para su mortifago. Verla con esa ropa lo hizo sentirse reanimado otra vez.

-No pudiste hacerlo porque eres un cobarde.- Hermione estaba sumamente enojada. No le gustaba que la viesen así.

-Creo que jugar esto fue mala idea. Es más incómodo de lo que parece. –Dijo.

-Si… Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Fue muy mala idea. ¿Se imaginan que pasaría si un profesor entrara por esa puerta? De seguro pensaría que estaríamos a punto de tener sexo todos en una misma habitación. Y todo por tu culpa Malfoy.- Los bultos se elevaron y nuevos tonos rojizos se presentaron ante el comentario de la castaña.

-Primero; me sorprende que de tu boca haya salido algo de esa magnitud y segundo; ¡¿Por qué me regañas a mi si Theo y la comadreja tampoco cumplieron?!

-Porque tú eras la última opción. En ti se depositó la confianza. No digo que los demás hayan hecho bien en dejarte toda la responsabilidad, pero tenías que haberlo pensado mejor y ser más considerado. No puedes ocultarte siempre con el pretexto de que lo hicieron los demás. No porque nos veas a todos tirarnos del puente, significa que tú también lo harás. ¡Idiota!

-Bien, bien ¡Ya! ¿Querian que cumpliera el reto?- El rubio giro hacia Granger la tomo por la nuca y la beso. _(Continuara)_

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**Huey! Haya! De lo' Mio! Jajajajajaja**

**Déjenme saber si les gusto este capítulo. **

**Si no ponen Reviews mandare a los Nargles para que muerdan los deditos de sus pies.**


	9. Con bebes y sin recuerdos (Parte 1)

**Hola mis amores! Como han estado?**

**Jajaja no saben lo asustada que estaba! Casi ni recibía visitas, pero cuando subí el nuevo capítulo ¡El marcador llego a doscientos y pico! Seee ¡Chuliiiisimo! Hasta recibí nuevo review. Quiero agradecer a: prom porom pon pon pron pooon= ****Herms Wylde.**

**¡Wao! Que bueeno que te esté gustando. Me alegro de que por lo menos alguien que está leyendo mi historia muestra señales de vida. #_# jijiji Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡Te dedico este lindorucha! **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][[][][[][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][]**

**Con bebes y sin recuerdos (Parte 1)**

Hermione corría en el oscuro bosque prohibido. Estaba escapando ¿Pero de quién? No se quiso detenerse a averiguarlo. La neblina cubría todo el lugar. Ni siquiera se fijaba por donde iba, todo se veía en tonos verde, azul marino y negro.

-No corras. Ven a mí…- ¿Quién rayos le estaba hablado? La castaña se tropezó con una rama. Se lastimo una rodilla pero siguió corriendo. Jadeaba continuamente, no sabía dónde ni de que esconderse. - ¡Juntos podemos hacer grandes cosas! Solo, mírame…- No pudo más. La curiosidad mato al gato. Volteo su cabeza, apartando sus rizos y en ese momento… cayo. En ese abismo se podían escuchar más gritos a partes de los de ella. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo encontrarse con diversos tipos de almas vagando y atormentándose por todo el lugar. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al suelo, despertó.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- Pregunto al ver que no estaba en su habitación, sino, en un oscuro y frio lugar que al parecer se encontraba bajo el agua. ¿Un momento? ¡Ya había estado en ese sitio antes! Fue interrumpida por unos movimientos y unos cuantos gemidos bajo la sabana. -¿Qué demo…?- Aparto la sabana y vio al desnudo chico boca abajo junto a ella. -¡HAAAAAA…! ¡Un Malfoy!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué paso?! –El joven se levantó exaltado, dejando expuesta su parte delantera.

-¡Huron albino no tienes ropa puesta!

-¡HAAAAA… Granger eres una perra!

-¡YO! ¡Eres tú el que andas por ahí exhibiéndote!- Dijo apuntando a su cara ya que se negaba a mirar hacia abajo. Aunque sinceramente se aguantaba las ganas.

-Pues déjame informarte que tú no estás en posición de reclamarme nada.- Hermione miro todo su cuerpo y…

-¡HAAAAA…! ¡No me mires! ¡No me mires! ¡No me mires asquerosa sanguijuela!

-Que asco, que asco, que asco, por favor que alguien me diga que no me revolqué con una sangre sucia.

-Wao! Eso sonó taaan varonil.- dijo rodando los ojos después de hacerse cubierto con una sábana.- ¡¿Puedes tapar por lo menos la cosa que se te está parando?!

-¿Qué? No puedes dejar de verme.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Piensas en excitarte más de lo que estás?- El rubio por fin decidió ponerse un cojín al frente.

-¡Soy un hombre Granger! ¿Qué esperabas?

-Ya olvídalo. ¿Dónde está mi ropa? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?- La puerta se abrió de par en par asustándolos. Blaise Zabini se veía cansado y sudado.

-¡Chicos, no me lo van a creer!- Jadeo un poco. -¡Tienen que ver esto! Suerte que fui uno de los primeros en despertar y pocos lo han visto.- Draco tomo una de sus túnicas y le paso otra a Hermione quien espero que los dos avanzaran antes de ponérsela. Cuando los tres salieron de las mazmorras, se dirigieron al patio frente a una estatua.

-¡Mi ropa!- Gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-Y eso no es todo. Miren allá. –Zabini señaló a una de las colinas y en frente había un enorme papel. El color verde decía; Te amo Hermione Granger, y el rojo; yo mas Draco Malfoy.

Por uno de los pasillos se acercaba el club de periodismo, todos con sus cámaras y libretas muy emocionados. Habían rumores de que la princesa de Gryffindor y el rey de Slytherin dieron la prueba de su amor. Otros decían que solo era una cruel broma, pero eso… lo averiguarían ellos personalmente. Eran las 3:00 A.M. Tenían que ser cuidadosos, posiblemente los matarían por la noticia, pero un reportero asume su compromiso de informar a los lectores y divulgar las mejores acontecimientos.

-Tienen que actuar rápido. ¡Ahí vienen los chismosos!- Hermione transfiguro la ropa en pajaritos de papel que actuaban a su merced. Mientras que Draco…

-¡Bombarda! – Los periodistas corrieron como si su vida dependiera de eso y los profesores se levantaron al escuchar el estruendo.

-¿No podías ser más evidente? ¿Y ahora qué harás? ¿Fuegos artificiales?

-¡Desapareció! No te quejes tanto y échate a correr. –Dijo sujetándole las manos tras la última palabra. Subieron la colina. Debido a la larga túnica que llevaba puesta, ella se resbalo cayendo sobre el rubio cuando iban colina abajo. Rodaron y rodaron divertidos hasta el final y se levantaron ayudándose de un arbol.

-¿Estas bien? –Dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-Tengo un pequeño rasguño en la rodilla, pero no te preocupes Malfoy estaré bien.- El chico miro la herida sangrante algo curioso. Pero… ¿Quién le dijo a ella que estaba preocupado? Y aunque así fuera… ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¿Acaso ella era la única que podía leerla como un libro? -¡Se acerca alguien!- Efectivamente eran los reporteros que inspeccionaban el lugar en busca de pistas. Ella lo tomo por los hombros, le dio una vuelta y lo situó detrás del árbol. Se pegó a él como si se fueran a fusionar y escondió su cara en su cuello. – Cuando ella lo tocaba, él no tenía fuerzas, se podía débil. Y sentirla tan cerca… lo estaba matando. Luchaba por no caer al piso. En cambio ella… se estaba como drogándose con su fragancia de menta. Su cama también olía a eso mismo, al igual que ella. Era tan embriagador que podía perderse en su mente. Unos pasos se escuchaban cada vez más. Se asustó e instintivamente subió una pierna para pegarse más hacia él. Draco solo respiro mientras su corazón aceleraba cada vez más. Hasta parecía que estaba vivo, o al menos era como ella podía hacerlo sentir. Lo más seguro era algo que había comido, pues su estómago también revoloteaba como si estuviera siendo poseído. Las pisadas se alejaron y se miraron a la cara. Las del cielo no eran las únicas estrellas que había. Un cierto brillo apareció en los ojos de ambos. Se acercaron poco a poco hasta el punto de rozar sus labios. Cuando apareció Blaise con la escoba de Draco. Las dos escondidas personas le agradecieron en su interior por haberlos despertado se esa trance.

-¿En serio piensas que me montare en esa cosa sin tener nada que proteja ESA parte?

-Yo traje la ropa.- dijo Hermione señalando hacia arriba donde estaban las aves posadas en las ramas. Con un simple cambio de dirección por parte de dedo, hizo que estas bajaran. Moviendo su varita las volvió a convertir en ropa. Se vistieron debajo de las túnicas y siguieron a Zabini alejándose cautelosamente del lugar. Llegaron al cuarto de Pansy para encontrase con sus impacientes amigos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te escapaste con Malfoy anoche? –Cuestiono Ginny.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo es eso de que tu ropa estaba colgada en la estatua junto con la de Malfoy?- La preocupación era evidente en los ojos de su hermano.

-¡Además de eso había una confesión!- Reclamo el rey de Gryffindor.- Y…- Iba a continuar hablando hasta que vio la sangre que vagaba en el suelo y provenían de la rodilla de su amiga. -¡O por Dios! ¡Te has hecho daño!

-Si… pues, me caí mientras corría.

-¡haaa! Tenemos que curarla o se le infectara. –Dijo la pelirroja sentándola en una silla.

-¡Apuesto que un Nargle te empujo! A veces pueden se agresivos.

-¿Te duele?

-Mmm… la verdad es que… yo… pues…- Todos la rodeaban y le hacían muchas preguntas, algo que saturaba el cerebro de la castaña y la hacía sentir pequeña.

-¡Ya basta!- La voz de Draco resonó fuertemente provocando silencio. –Dejen de asfixiarla. ¡Solo falta que decidan lamer la sangre para que deje de chorear! Es un pequeño rasguño. –El rubio tomo la jarra de agua ya caliente que Pansy siempre colocaba en su cómoda antes de dormir y sumergió el pañuelo que siempre llevaba en su ropa. Arrodillado, lo paso lentamente por el raspón, haciendo que ella se apartara por el ardor. –Tranquila.- La volvió a sentar con un jalón en su mano. Ella respiro y cerrando los ojos, tembló con el contacto. –Eres una miedosa.- Bufo.

-¡Cállate y termina de una buena vez! –Se quejó mientras el soltó una pequeña risita y los presentes lo miraban asombrado. Los Slytherin dejaron relucir sus dientes con una sonrisa. Si uno de ellos estaba feliz, eso significaba que ellos también. Los Gryffindor vieron lo mucho que las serpientes disfrutaban, no por maldad, sino porque su amigo estaba disfrutando ayudar a su vigilante. Ellos no pudieron evitar sentirse bien, aferrándose cada vez más en que podían hacerlos cambiar y avanzar aún más en esa nueva relación de amigos. La rubia fue con su amiga Ravenclaw y la abrazo atrayéndola al grupo. Cuando se acostumbró al dolor, miro con ternura la persona que cuidadosamente la atendía y al terminar, susurro unas palabras haciendo que su piel se recuperara por completo. –Gracias.

-De nada. -¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy usaba las normas de cortesía? Fue la pregunta mental más sonora del planeta. Tal vez fue porque todos se preguntaron lo mismo.- Ahora alguien puede decirme ¿Qué coño pasó anoche?

-¿No lo recuerdan? –Pregunto Theo.

-No. Nos despertamos en el cuarto de Malfoy sin saber nada de nosotros.

-Eso les pasa por beber demasiado. –Les regaño Cho.

-¡Un momento!- Se alarmo Pansy. –Analicemos… Estaban solos, en un cuarto y sin ropa…

-¡Maldito! –Grito Ron. Draco se estaba remangando la camisa porque lo que venía no era nada bueno.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, no sobre actuemos. –Harry se puso en medio de ambos mientras se mataban con las miradas.

-Él tiene razón. Chicas, síganme. –Las jóvenes se reunieron en una esquina y cuchicheaban. Los hombres esperaban molestos en otra esquina.

-Draco y Hermione no tuvieron sexo. Por lo menos estamos seguras de que ni hubo penetración. –Soltó Luna como si nada.

-¿Y cómo pueden estar tan confiadas de eso?- Pregunto Zabini.

-Confórmense con eso. –Le espetó su vigilante.

-¿Qué? Eso no se puede tomar tan a la ligera, tienen que decirnos.

-¡Son cosas de mujeres Harry! –Le reclamó Cho.

-¿Y eso qué importa?- Pregunto el rubio intrigado. Este comentario causo conmoción entre todos que fue convirtiendo en una discusión.

-¡Ya basta! ¡La cuestión es que soy virgen, si me hubiera penetrado, estaría muy dolida y sangrando! ¿Contentos? –Grito la castaña.

-Ok. Eso nos quita una duda.- Dijo Malfoy rompiendo el silencio. -¿Pero, por que nuestra ropa termino en la estatua? ¿Y qué mierda con ese papel?

-Es verdad. ¿Ustedes saben algo?

-Perdón nena, pero no.- La abrazo Pansy para reconfortarla.

-Cuando Draco cumplió con el reto, nos pusimos nuestras ropas y seguimos bebiendo. Granger estaba muy molesta. Nosotros nos quedamos hablando, mientras ustedes se miraban y bebían cada vez más. Hicieron un pique y salieron. Nos dijeron que no nos preocupáramos. Después de eso, no los volvimos a ver.- Relató Theo.

-Que maldita vaina. –Dijo el rey de las serpientes poniendo las manos en su cabeza.

-¡Tengo una idea!- Las miradas se posaron en la más inteligente llenos de esperanza. –Harry, una vez me dijiste que Dombuldore tenía un artefacto llamado el pensadero. Como los vivimos, nuestros recuerdos tienen que estar almacenados en alguna parte de nuestro cerebro. Si podemos conseguir esa cosa, podremos ver lo que pasó.

-¿Pero cómo lo conseguiremos? No lo veo desde que paso la guerra. Él se fue y no me dijo a donde iría. Conociéndolo, no dejó el pensadero en el mismo lugar. –Confeso el de lentes.

-¡Mierda! ¿Por qué se habrá ido el barbudo?- se enojó Zabini.

-¡Hey! Más respeto.- Le corrigió su vigilante.

-¿Y si vamos a la sala de menesteres? Tal vez encontremos algo.

-¿Tu sabes cómo llegar ahí?- Pregunto Draco.

-Claro, la inteligencia Ravenclaw puede deducir cualquier acertijo, incluyendo el paradero de la maravillosa sala.- Respondió Cho.

-Los Gryffindor tampoco nos quedamos atrás. Ese es nuestro escondite número uno. Hasta los niños de primer año se lo encuentran cuando están jugando. –Agrego Ron, porque si iban a presumir, ellos seguirían el juego. Los Slytherin estaban enojados ante la revelación y porque ellos no tenia de que presumir.

-Pues entonces ¿Qué coño estamos esperando?- Pregunto el enojado rubio.

Las tres casas corrieron y pensaron pero ninguno tuvo éxito. Ya eran las 4:00 AM y no sabía qué hacer, pocas veces le pasaba eso. Al estar segura de que estaba sola, se dejó caer al piso y abrazo sus piernas. Lágrimas y sollozos se hicieron visibles. En una oscura esquina estaba Draco… mirándola, sintiéndose culpable por algo que ni siquiera recordaba. ¿Por qué les importaba tanto? Aunque no podía negar que a el también le interesaba saber qué cosas habían hecho o lo más importante… sobre las cosas prohibidas. Mil ideas cruzaron por su cabeza, todas y cada una tan pervertidas como las otras. Lo que le molestaba era que ella estuviera tan afligida y le dolía verla así, si no, ya habría mandado a todos al infierno.

La castaña alzo su cabeza después de 15 minutos de desahogo. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y diviso un punto que se hacía cada vez más grande, hasta convertirse en una puerta. El rubio salió de su escondite, pensando en que tal vez con eso la alegría volvería al rostro de su vigilante. Podría ver esa sonrisa perlada que tanto llamaba la atención.

-¡Es la sala de menesteres!- Dijo acercándose al picaporte, pero noto una nula presencia.- ¿Qué tienes? ¿No querías encontrarla? ¿Por qué no te veo feliz?

-No es eso, es que… ¿Y si la respuesta de lo que paso no me gusta ni un poquitito?

-¿Ya no quieres averiguarlo? Aun tienes tiempo de abandonar.

-¡Abandonar! Ni muerta. Después no quiero estar arrepintiéndome o atormentándome solo porque no tuve el valor suficiente para entrar. Abre la puerta… estaré bien.- Dijo Hermione aproximándose a él.

-Si te sirve de algo, yo estaré contigo.- Tiernamente tomo su mano y entraron juntos.

La sala estaba decorada con tonos morado claro, azul esmeralda, verde limoncillo y mucho gris. Todo estaba hecho con telas terciopelo. Ciertos brillitos iluminaban el lugar. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana. Era como una biblioteca. Al fondo había una fuente enorme y un banco al frente. Había libros de todos los géneros. Recorrieron la suave alfombra azul hasta la sección de artefactos mágicos, luego memoria y la gran variedad de temas los impresiono.

-Cuidado con desmallarte Granger.

-Mejor preocúpate por limpiarte la baba y que la barbilla no te llegue al suelo Malfoy.- Ambos rieron por los bobos comentarios.- Ya, mejor busquemos sobre algo que nos ayude a recordar. Quiero terminar rápido con esto.

Eran las 6:00 AM. La frustración había alcanzado niveles peligrosos. Todo lo que encontraban era sobre el pensadero. Se rindieron con los artefactos y saltaron a los hechizos; estos casi nunca salían bien. No se arriesgaron y probaron con las pociones, pero estas podían causar efectos secundarios graves. A las 6:30 AM serraron el libro de plantas, no perderían el tiempo buscando una hierba que no existía.

-No hay nada.- dijo Hermione soplando un mechón en su frente.

-See… que mierda.- Se acercó hacia ella y le quito el dichoso fleco. -¡Pero hey! Tómalo como una experiencia. ¿No te gustan los libros? Escoge uno.- Por primera vez en su vida trato de animar a alguien con palabras.

-Bueno… me intereso el de ''curiosidades en Howarts.'' Además, también habla sobre el pensadero.- Con un movimiento de varita, Draco le hizo una réplica.

-Tienes 6 meses para leerlo, luego de eso… desaparecerá.- Cuando iba a regresar el original a su estante, un papel cayo en sus pies. Lo que era muy raro porque revisaron ese libro muy bien. Ella lo tomo y lo reviso. El rubio estaba muy distraído y se espantó cuando la castaña lo abrazo en un costado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Esto es! Es la ubicación del artefacto. ¡Wau! Son las 7:00 AM y tengo clases a las 8:00 AM nos vemos luego.- Hermione se alejó ahora abrazando el papelito. Cuando cerró la puerta Draco toco su mejilla y se sentó rápidamente en el piso. ¿Cómo rayos? Decidió saltarse la primera clase y meditarlo. Claro que estaría para la segunda, pues le tocaba cuidado para el hogar o una mierda parecida. Lo mejor era, que vería a su falsa esposa.

En el desayuno Hermione se encontró con el grupo fiestero. Por más que lo analizaron, no pudieron adivinar el acertijo para encontrar el pensadero. Por otro lado, Draco no daba señales de vida. La bruja empezaba a preocuparse.

Tal y como se esperaba, las horas pasaron. ''Los felices matrimonios'' habían aprendido incómodamente sobre las relaciones, la higiene, la protección, el hogar, comportamiento, entre otras cosas. Pero era el momento de pasar a otro nivel; cuidar bebes.

-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.

**¡Cuéntenme! ¿Qué tal?**

**Mándenme reviews. :'( **

**Últimamente estoy durando más para subir los capítulos. ¡Perdón! Pero quería subir un one shot de Ginny y Blaise. Se llama ****JUGANDO CON PINTURA. ****Me inspire de un loco sueño artístico, le agregué más contenido y lo escribí. Todo muy chili. Espero que les guste Y ME LO HAGAN SABER.**

**¡Hasta la próxima amigos! **


	10. Con bebes y sin recuerdos (Parte 2)

**Dale energía a tu cuerpo Macarena, que tu cuerpo te bride ****energía y cosa buena, dale ener- ¡UPS! Jiijiji eso no era. Pero no importa lo dejare ahí.**

**¡Hola hola hola!**

**Hoooy quiero dedicarle este capítulo a una buena amiga que me dejo un Review. ¡Gracias Kuro Roses Kuran Malfoy! Muaaaaaaaaaaa**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**Con bebes y sin recuerdos (Parte 2)**

Con el toque de timbre, los estudiantes entraron amontonados por las puertas del aula. La maestra estaba sentada con muy mala cara en su escritorio. Hermione se sentó al fondo esperando a su ''esposo''. Lo diviso en el montón de gente y soltó una risita al verlo tan afanado por salir de la multitud.

-Odio nadar en un mar de gente.- Dijo cuándo se reunió con la castaña.

-Que bueno que llegaste.

-¿Me extrañabas?- Pregunto descuidadamente con cierto tono seductor. ¡Claro que lo había echado de menos! La clase de pociones no era la misma sin su presencia. Pero todo era cosa de costumbre ¿No?

-Ya quisieras… Es que necesito tu ayuda para resolver el acertijo.

-Déjame ver.- Le arrebato el papel y empezó a leer.

_En el jardín encantado que ocupa parte del terreno del castillo donde las brujas recitan sus canciones, se encuentras el árbol que llena las mañanas con su resplandor. En la _ se encuentra el arma de los remordimientos y la felicidad. Cuidado, pues puede atrapar uno de tus secretos._

_(Tendrás que adivinar… Lo que mientras más grande, menos se nota.)_

-¿El árbol que llena las mañanas con su resplandor?- Se preguntó el rubio.

-Lo he visto, solo aparece después de la Luna llena. Absorbe su blanca luz para obsequiársela al sol.

-Eso será en 3 días.

Un reglazo azotó el pupitre de la ''pareja''.

-Y esos serán, exactamente los días que tendrán con sus bebes.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Claro! ¿Qué pensaban cuando se los di al principio? ¿Qué sería su almuerzo? Ellos solo estaban adoptando las cualidades físicas de sus padres. Ahora, tendrán que cuidarlos con si fueran de verdad.- Los estudiantes empezaron a quejarse.- Este proyecto vale la mitad de su calificación. Si no lo hacen… repetirán el curso.

Con un movimiento de varita, aparecieron feos bebes sobre sus escritorios. Estos, se fueron multiplicando por tres. El terror reinaba el lugar.

-Esto es para que aprendan responsabilidad y lo hermoso de ser padres. No lo vean como una molestia, si no como una bendición. Para ponérselos más fácil, les daré un dato; no peleen y apóyense, porque si no lo hacen, lo pasaran bien mal.- Dos de los juguetes, fueron creciendo.- Si pueden con el recién nacido, el infante y el adolescente, pasaran mi materia. Procuren educarlos adecuadamente.

El plástico tomo la forma de piel, los ojos se abrieron, la ropa apareció de la nada con nombres en ellos. El mayor hijo de nuestros protagonistas era castaño con ojos grises. Sus jeans ajustados y camisa apretada, daba la sensación de que tenía 15 años. La mediana tenía 6 y sus ojos eran igual a los de su madre, pero poseía el cabello de su padre. El menor era única y claramente el doble en miniatura de Draco.

El quince añero palpo su pantalón mientras sus padres revisaban al bebe que había empezado a llorar. En el bolsillo derecho encontró una varita. Con suaves movimientos hizo hilios luminosos en el aire. Los demás de su edad imitaron su acción. Por otro lado, la Pelinegra hija de Padma se acercó a la mini rubia por detrás y le jalo el cabello. Obviamente la hija de Draco y Hermione no se iba a quedar dada. La tomo del pelo aún más fuerte y la pelinegra intento arañar. El hijo de Harry quiso intervenir y el de Zabini lo golpeo porque quería ver a las dos chiquillas peleando. ¡Esos jovencitos no parecían de seis, y mucho menos juguetes inofensivos!

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!- Gritaban los niños.

Draco junto a los otros padres intentaron mantener el orden. Su hijo mayor conversaba con la chica Nott de su misma edad. Cuando ¡Bom! Era de esperarse, el de Ron hizo explotar una lámpara. Una sonrisa diabólica apareció en los dos. Pronto, todo lo estallaban, explotaban y lanzaban fuegos artificiales, luces y toda la cosa. ¡Que desastre! La maestra solo podía reírse. Unos jalaban, otros gritaban, lloraban, hasta habían padres que se habían puesto de rodillas para suplicar.

-¡Granger! Plan de ataque.- El afanado padre conjuro una carriola. Y cargo puso a su bebe en la puerta quien seguía hundiéndose en llanto. –Yo traeré a Scorpius.

-De acuerdo, yo buscare a Rose y llevare a Hugo a mi habitación.

-¿Rose? ¿Hugo? ¿Qué clase de nombres son esos?

- Yo no se los puse, además ¿Me vas a decir que el nombre de una alimaña es mejor?

-Ya cállate. Es suficiente tortura saber que tú eres la madre de mis hijos.

-¿Y qué hay de malo con que los niños sean mestizos?

-Me siento la persona más asquerosamente repugnante del planeta.- Ella estaba a punto de contestarle cuando su primogénito hizo estallar el escritorio de la profesora, obligando al rubio a marcharse para buscarlo. Decidió ignorarlo por ahora, intento separar a Rose de la hija de Astoria y aunque aguanto muchos arañazos y puñetazos no logro nada. Decidió tomar medidas más extremas. Hizo que del suelo salieran raíces que envolvieron a las dos niñas. Con un movimiento de su varita, elevo a su hija y la saco del aula. Al llegar al punto de reunión, pocos minutos después se encontró con su marido, quien agarraba fuertemente a su Scorpius del brazo. Con toda su furia, lo lanzo contra su madre. –Aquí tienes a TU hijo.- Hermione lo abrazo y acaricio tiernamente de su cabello.

-Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto.

-Pasa que me castigaron por su culpa. Y si fuera a los dos, pero no…

-No te enojes conmigo Malfoy, yo estoy cuidando de TUS hijos.

-¡Yo no tengo ningún hijo! Y mucho menos contigo, por dios, ¿Cómo podría caer tan bajo?- Con las palabras de su padre, el bebe lloro aún más fuerte. El adolecente molesto a su hermanita, mientras ella hacia una enorme rabieta. -¡HAAAAAA! ¿Puedes hacer que se calmen?

-¡Todo es tu culpa! Nos advirtieron de esto, nos dijeron que se alterarían. Pero como tú nunca haces caso… ¡Cabeza de plomo!

-¿Y que propones para solucionarlo sabelotodo?

-Creo que lo mejor sería que le demostremos que los queremos y nos llevamos bien. O… También podríamos esperar.- Solo pasaron como 5 minutos y los gritos se hacían más fuertes, llevando a Draco a la desesperación.

-¡ESTOY HARTO! ¿Quieren ver que nos llevamos bien? OK.-

El rubio tomo a su esposa por la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia él. Ella agarro sus brazos preguntándose ¿Qué tenía planeado hacer? Draco le puso una de sus menos en la cintura y con otra acaricio su pelo. La pego más hacia él, para que no pudiera circular el aire y la tención reino en la habitación. Rozaron sus labios jugueteando un poco con sus narices mientras los gritos se acallaban, aún seguían audibles. Había que esforzarse un poco más. Destruyeron la distancia que los separaba con un beso. Uno sencillo, muy cálido. La habitación estaba en silencio, Draco se iba a despegar pero Hermione fue más rápida y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, acercándolos más y profundizando el beso. La presión fue tan fuerte que abrieron las compuertas que aprisionaban sus lenguas. Sus puntas se encontraron y poco a poco se fueron enrollando. Tomándose su tiempo. Exploraron cada rincón del desconocido lugar al que habían accedido cada uno. De repente el cerebro de Hermione se volvió a conectar y se separó, dirigiéndose al pequeñísimo baño de su habitación.

-Perdón.- Se disculpó antes de marcharse. No era que le hubiese gustado ni nada, pero ¿Cómo iba a ser rechazado? ¡Y más por Granger! No podía permitir algo así. Como era de esperar, fue tras ella y cerró la puerta teniendo en cuenta que los niños seguían en la misma habitación.

-¿Quién crees que eres para arrepentirte? A mí nadie me niega nada y mucho menos me deja a la mitad.

-Me sorprende tu comentario, ¿Qué no me dijiste que nunca caerías tan bajo?- Dijo apoyando los dedos en el lavamanos detrás de ella.

-Tú fuiste quien me acerco cuando quería alejarme. Prácticamente me violaste perra.

-Pero tú fuiste quien iniciaste todo esto. ¡Maldito cojonudo! Yo llegue un poco más allá solo para… asegurarme que los peques no volvieran a molestar.

-Pero lo hiciste muy mal porque no pudiste terminar. Ahora, me pagaras lo que me debes.

Draco tomo la comisura inferior de sus labios y los dibujo con sus dedos, haciendo aparecer el deseo en la mirada de los dos. La tomo de la cintura y hundió las falanges de su otra mano en sus enmarañadas hebras. Beso y succiono la rosada parte. Hermione aun no reaccionaba, hasta que el empezó a bajar su mano hasta su trasero. De la extraña sorpresa, ella se sobresaltó y lo mordió permitiendo un leve sangrado que el mal interpreto.

-Con que te gusta jugar rudo ¿He?

Sin pudor alguno agarro sus nalgas y la levanto para sentarla. Abrió sus piernas y se situó en el medio. Como Hermione no encontraba donde poner sus manos, las puso sobre los fuertes hombros de enfrente mientras las de él acariciaban sus muslos. Es la vez no la beso; se la comió. En ese momento no hubo duda de que los Malfoy eran descendientes de animales. Empezó devorando sus labios como si se quisiera perder en su suavidad. Después tomo la decisión de ir más lejos. Saco su lengua abriéndose paso en la boca de Hermione. Eso fue una batalla histórica. ¿Quién puede más? Primero el la rodeaba y luego ella lo empujaba. Ambos luchaban arduamente para demostrar no sé qué rayos. Luego sus lenguas empezaron a bailar y la respiración seguía prácticamente indetectable. Descargaron toda su furia en ese baile mortal. Draco subía la blusa por minuto y Hermione ajena a lo que pasaba. Solo podía pensar en que se sentía tan… bien. Su reacción fue visible cuando el rubio llego hasta su pecho e intento meter mano en una de las zonas prohibida. Una vez más, la castaña fue la primera en entrar en razón.

-Espera. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? No hay necesidad de eso. ¡Aléjate de mí!

-Lo siento. Tienes razón, debe haber otras soluciones.

-¡Aja!

-¿Qué?

-Te disculpaste.

-¡Jodete! Para ya con eso.

-Mamá, Papá, iré a ver a la hija de los Nott.- Los interrumpió Scorpius. Los atolondrados padres salieron para prestarles atención a sus hijos.

-Wao! Veo que te llama la atención Susan.

-Sí. Me gusta, es muy linda. Me la quiero follar.- La pareja abrió los ojos como si se les fueran a salir y las mandíbulas se les desencajaron.

-¡No te follaras a nadie!- Grito como siempre el rubio. Su pequeña hija le jalo tiernamente el bolsillo a su hermano.

-Hermanito… ¿Qué es follar?

-Esa es una de las cosas más placenteras que un ser humano tiene que experimentar. También se puede tener sexo o hacer el amor. Yo prefiero el sexo salvaje, pero hoy iré un poco más rápido y la follare.

-¡No le dañes la mente a tu hermana!- Protesto una madre preocupada, tapando los oídos de la pequeña.

-Siiii! ¡Yo también quiero follar! ¡Vamos a tener sexo salvaje!- Se emocionó Rose.

-¡No! No sabes lo que es eso.- Le corrigió su madre.

-¡Ninguno de ustedes jovencitos harán tales cosas!- Draco apunto su dedo acusador a sus hijos.

-¡Ha! Entonces tú y mamá pueden tener sus cesiones eróticas entre otras cosas y nosotros no. ¿He? No me digas que nunca has metido el tallo.

-Bueno… em… si, pero no con tu madre.

-No me lo niegues, tu y yo sabemos de dónde vienen los bebes. Mis dos hermanos y yo no nacimos por arte de magia.- ¿Sera posible que esos simples juguetes con forma de humano en realidad pudieran creer que son de verdad? Con razón se alteraban cuando les decían lo contario. –Ya me largo.- Agrego cerrando la puerta.

-¡Hermano espérame! ¡Yo también quiero follar!- Grito la niña mientras estiraba los brazos y su madre la sostenía.

-¡Draco, has algo!


	11. Con bebes y sin recuerdos (parte 3)

**Hola mi gente linda!**

**Les apuesto un peso, a que si van al sol, se quemaran. **

**Ustedes: -.- Duuuuuuh**

**Sin más preámbulos, EL NUEVO CAPITULOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**+++++0++++++++++++0++++++++++++++++0++++++++++++0+++++++++++++++0++++++++++++++++0++++++++++++0+++++++**

**Con bebes y sin recuerdos (Parte 3)**

Draco caminaba por los pasillos con un montón de preguntas en la cabeza. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a el? ¿Por qué había reconocido a Granger con la madre de sus hijos? ¿Cómo los podía llamar hijos suyos? ¿Y por qué coñaso se habían besado? Para colmo, tendría una charla incomoda con uno de ellos.

-Rayos. – Lo encontró frente a la entrada de Ravenclaw tratando de resolver el acertijo para poder entrar.

-Oye hi… Scorpius, ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?- Dijo el rubio lo más sensible que pudo.

-Intento responder a la maldita pregunta.- Con la respuesta del castaño, se acordó de la diviniza que había en el papel y se le ocurrió una idea. Pero primero lo primero.

-¿Por qué quieres entregarte a ella? ¿Por qué no esperas al matrimonio?- Le dijo un Malfoy a otro Malfoy mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-Porque es linda y me agrada.

-Esa no es razón suficiente.- Lo guio al patio sin forzarlo, evitando discusiones. ''Ese carácter lo heredo de su madre'' pensó el rubio con una ladeada sonrisa en el rostro.- Si vas a estar con una mujer, tienes que procurar amarla y que ella te ame. Y más cuando se trata de tu virginidad. No sabes lo que yo daría por recuperar inocencia, que aunque lo aparentaba, la tenía.

-¿Cuántos años tenías cuando la perdiste?

-Uno menos que tú. Mi familia necesitaba ser ampliada, pero yo era el único hijo. Me buscaron a la rica más hermosa del colegio. Daphne Greengras. Lo intentamos por casi un año y no lo pudimos concebir. Ella no era fértil. Me agradaba, era linda, pero… siempre me sentí forzado y arrepentido. No te estoy ordenando nada. Yo no soy ejemplo para corregirte, pero piénsalo bien. No apresures las cosas.

El rubio se marchó dejando a su hijo pensativo y recordó que tenía que reunirse con sus otros dos hijos y su esposa.

-Rose… deja de pensar en eso. Estas muy pequeña para hacer esas cosas. Ni siquiera el debería hacerlo. ¿Qué te parece si te doy una muñeca?

-Siii!- La castaña tomo una hoja y la enrolló. Le dio un par de vueltas con las manos y se convirtió en una preciosa sirena de plástico. Al dársela, vio su sonrisa y un par de saltitos. Era adorable. Recordó que no era más que el juguete que le habían dado y se entristeció. No podía negar que le gustaba jugar a la casita, aunque fuera con Malfoy. Un portazo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Eso me pasa por invocar al diablo. –Le dijo.

-Cállate idiota.- El bebe se puso a llorar con la cercana discusión de sus padres. -¡Hay no no no!- Hermione tomo a Hugo en brazos y lo acerco a su padre.

-Miren quien habla de idioteces.- Le paso al niño con mucho cuidado. –Aquí tiene a su hijo me rey. –Dijo con cada palabra inyectada de una buena dosis de sarcasmo.

-¿Qué pretendes que haga con esto?- Hugo lloro aún más fuerte y dejo salir un grito.

-No le digas así.- La joven madre le dio un manotazo en la cabeza. Esta acción hizo que el bebe se pusiera a reír. –Iré al salón de clases para conseguir algo de ropa. Tu quédate cuidando a Hugo.- La puerta se abrió dejando a entrar a Scorpius. Draco se alegró de que lo haya pensado dos veces. No era un mal padre después de todo. – Que bueno que estas aquí. Ayuda a tu padre con Hugo. Te dejo a cargo.- Lo acerco un poco hacia ella y le dio un beso a la mejilla del castaño. Agarro a Rose de la mano y cuando iba saliendo, su hijo le dijo ''Hasta luego mamá'' El estómago de Draco y Hermione se volvieron remolinos.

-Scorpius.- Le llamo la atención algo nervioso.- ¿Seguiste mi consejo?

-Emmmm… la verdad es que lo he pensado y con todas tus habladurías se me han quitado las ganas.- Le respondió rascándose la nuca.

Draco solo sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Después de todo, podría a llegar a ser un buen padre. Bueno… al menos eso pensó hasta que Hugo le rompió las expectativas con su llanto. Lo cargo y lo meció rápidamente. El pobre bebe que había acabado de comer, no tuvo más remedio que vomitar en la cara de su padre. Este lo dejo en un bollo de sabanas que había en la cama y sus dos hijos no dejaban de reír. Con una toallita húmeda se limpió. Al poco rato, siguieron los llantos.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa? ¿Por qué no deja de llorar?- Se preguntó el rubio.

-¿Le revisaste los pañales?- Dijo el castaño en la esquina. Ciertamente, Draco había intentado convencerse a si mis que no era eso. Pero la situación lo llevo a todo lo contrario. Cardo a Hugo poniéndolo en su hombro y con su pequeña u#a, hecho un vistazo en la cueva. Cagado, terrible y envaradamente cagado. Intento quitar las solapas con la puntita de los dedos. Y entonces… lo vio.

-¡Haaaaaaa! ¡Tierra! ¡Trágame ahora! ¡O por dios ¿Qué es esto?!- Tomo lo primero que vio en el cesto de ropa limpia. Encontró unas braguitas de cintas y ato una en su nariz.

-¡Vamos papá! Tú puedes. – Dijo Scorpius con el fin de darle ánimos.

Sin ninguna idea de lo que tenía que hacer, Draco lleno el lavamanos con agua. Tomando a su hijo de las axilas, lo llevo hasta el baño sin importarle que estuviera derramando sus desechos fecales por el camino. Lo sumergió desde sus caderas para abajo, lo movió circularmente y lo ajito un poquito para que se le escurriera el agua. Busco un pañal limpio y puso a Hugo sobre él. Le puso el talco y le sacudió una pierna para eliminar el exceso. En realidad, hacia su mejor esfuerzo, pero el bendito y agraciado quiso ponérsela difícil, orinando en su uniforme.

-1 no lo mates Draco, 2 si pierdes la calma; él también lo hará, 3 no pasa nada. –Se repetía una y otra vez para no perder la compostura.

Sin pensar mucho en el tema, envolvió al bebe en una funda de almohada y se fue a su habitación. El olor y la luz de la habitación Gryffindor le estaba molestando.

-¡HAAAAAA…! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¡Ay pero lo mato! Me convertiré en viuda voluntariamente. –Decía Hermione después de ver el desastre en su habitación, mientras pensaba en las mil y una maneras en las que podía matar a su esposo. -¡Maldito! ¡Me va a ver! ¡Me va a ver!- Repetía una y otra vez, recorriendo las mazmorras. La leona en camino. No le importo en lo más mínimo empujar a Zabini para poder entrar primero que él. Las miradas de los Slytherin's se posaron en ella, pero con las recientes visitas que habían tenido de otras casas, ya no le hacían mucho caso. Lo que llamaba la atención en ese momento ella el rojo tomate de la cara de Hermione, todos querían ver si la bestia escupía fuego.

Llego a la habitación. Ya había estado en esa habitación antes y en una posición muy comprometedora. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Abrió la puerta y no pudo articular palabra. Se volvió nada, se convirtió en diarrea de segundo a segundo. ¡Que imagen! ¿Por qué le ponían tantas tentaciones? Se sorprendió otra vez por sus absurdos pensamientos, ya que el por mas bueno que estuviese, no podría ser una tentación PARA ELLA. ¡Era Malfoy! Estaba en su cama, sin camisa; sus músculos totalmente expuestos, claramente vulnerables ante las miradas. Su cabello estaba mojado, claramente se había bañado. Le estaba dando de comer a Hugo en un sillón en el que se podrían hacer muchas cosas y su hijo mayor, sentado a su lado en la cama.

-¿Deleitándote con mi figura Granger? Puedes tomarme una foto si quieres. Sé que te hace falta motivación para darte placer a ti misma, y como hoy me siento generoso, será como hacer caridad. Considéralo un favor.

-Todo está bien, todo está perfecto, ¡Hasta que decides dañarlo con esa grandísima boca que solo te sirve para escupir mierda! Tú deberías estar rogando para que no te mate. Es más, deberías estar arrodillado y dándole gracias a Dios porque estas en mi presencia y te estoy dirigiendo la palabra, porque estoy segura de que es lo más maravilloso que te ha pasado en la vida. –Dijo con mucha rapidez y cerró la puerta.

-¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¿Y te vas a quedar así?- Le pregunto Scorpius.

-Nunca tanto. –Se limitó a decir el rubio. Sabía que todo lo que decía Hermione era verdad y se merecía la reprimenda. O por lo menos la mayor parte. –Agarra a Hugo.

-¿Una funda de almohada? ¡Mi funda de almohada! ¡¿Es en serio?!

-Tranquila, te daré la mía. Pero antes ¿Qué hace la nena de papá que no me da un abrazo?

-Siii!- Rose fue corriendo a sus brazos y el la levanto dándole muchos besitos. ¿Quién lo diría? Después de haberlo negado tanto.- ¡Papá mira, tengo pelo rubio igual que tú!

-Lo sé. Por eso eres una hermosura. Pero tus ojos son interesantes.

-¡Son de mamá! –El rubio se acercó mucho a su esposa y la atrajo hacia el con la mano en su mejilla. Por primera vez pudo ver detenidamente esos ojos avellanas con bordes amarillos que le daba un toque cálido a su persona. Un extraño fuego recorrió por su cuerpo. La empujo y abrió una ventana.

-Sí, pero mamá está muy molesta en este momento.- Dijo cuándo la última acción de Draco asesino las mariposas de su estómago.- Tu padre tiene que recoger mi habitación. Tal desastre merece un castigo.

-¡Ja! Gran chiste ¿Quieres ver cómo sufro? Pues sique hablando porquería. –Se tiró en la cama e intento no hacerle caso.

-¡Ha! ¿Pues estamos así? Ok. –Se paró junto a él y le jalo la oreja. Sin soltarlo, lo saco de la habitación y sus hijos se reían como locos. –Tienes que aprender a respetar las cosas ajenas. No puedes hacer lo que quieras y pensar que no tendrá consecuencias.

-¡Auuu! ¡Suéltame que no tengo camisa y hace frio!

-Scorpius, trae a tu hermano. Rose, tráele algo de ropa a tu padre.- Llegaron al lugar del inicio.- Quiero este cuarto limpiecito. ¡Ahora!- Aunque las cosas con magia eran mucho más fáciles, siempre era tedioso para un Malfoy acatar órdenes. Pero esa mujer lo tenía domado. La leona había agarrado a la serpiente por los colmillos. En esos momentos era mejor hacer lo que decía.


	12. Aguas subterráneas

**Les pediré un favor; si duro mucho para subir un capitulo ¡Díganmelo! Es que a mí de vez en cuando se me va la guagua. ¡Su opinión es importante! **

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a ****Geovanna****. ¡Gracias por tu Review! ¡Que ánimos! Me inspiraste para seguir escribiendo. Me alegro que te esté gustando y que lo consideres como uno de los mejores.**

**Les tengo buenas y malas noticias. La buena es que empecé un nuevo fic. La mala es que empecé un nuevo fic. Como no podía ligarlos, las separe para que no se confundan. ¡Ahora son dos! (Total y absolutamente diferentes) **

**El nuevo se llama; En el desastre de una guerra, nace un amor. Ha dado respuestas muy positivas y le ha gustado a varios. Espero que ustedes también se interesen. ¡Es un Dramione!(No está terminado) ¡El dibujo lo he hecho yo! No es de mis mejores, pero como es una de mis creaciones… es hermoso.**

**¡Y por último! Para no agobiarlos con tanta charla… hice un One Shot hace un tiempo. Es de Gynni y Zabini. Espero que tengan un tiempito extra y se dediquen a leer sobre esta pareja. **

**¡YA!**

-0-0-0-000-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0- 0-00-0-0000-0—0-0—0-0—0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0—0—0-0-0-00- 0-0

**Aguas subterráneas. **

Una rama le da en la cara. Aparta otra. Sigue corriendo. No puede evitarlo, algo la persigue. Se detiene. Ve a sus amigos… muertos. La cabeza de Ron estaba como a dos metros de su cuello. La sangre embarraba el pasto. Harry no dejaba nada a la imaginación. A pesar de las tinieblas que abrazaban la noche, podía ver el cuerpo de su amigo partido a la mitad y sus órganos sin otro remedio más que salir. Un líquido que escurría por las envenenadas heridas combinaba con el cabello de su mejor amiga. Y lo otro, que sin duda parecía ser un pedazo de madera calcinado, tenía que ser Lovegood ya que aún se distinguía un poco el rubio de sus cabellos.

No puede mantenerse en pie. Las piernas le tiemblan. Se cae para acompañar a los difuntos. Mira a su alrededor y no puede ver nada más que a ellos. No escucha otra cosa que no fuese llanto y sufrimiento. Naufraga en ese mar rojo. Sola. O al menos eso pensaba. Una imponente figura estaba frente a ella. No podía distinguirlo, pero ya no tenía miedo. Ya no le importaba si moría. Esa persona se tumbó junto a ella y la abrazo. De repente, su mente se nublo con la esencia abrumadora que expedía aquella entidad. Era Draco. Sin duda era él. Era su otra razón para seguir viva. Tenía que permanecer a su lado y hacerlo cambiar. Esa simple acción la lleno de fuerza. Ambos sonrieron aliviados. Solo unos minutos le duro el ánimo. El rubio se cayó. Ella verifico su pulso. Su corazón ya no latía. Tenía una herida en la frente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

-Lo ves. –Sintió un escalofríos al notar que alguien le susurraba al oído. –No te queda otra opción que unirte a mí. Además, deberías sentirte agradecida el llevar mi sangre. No me gustaría derramarla. Aunque seas una sangre sucia… aunque seas una pariente lejana. Estoy dispuesto a dejarte vivir. A ti y a ellos.

Todo se desvaneció en humo. Hermione se encontraba flotando en quién sabe dónde. Las palabras ''Abada Kadabra'' la despertaron de sus sueños. Draco está muy cerca de ella. Agitándola como una batidora a un jugo. Cuando se recuperó del todo, él le dio un poco de agua y con un pañuelo le seco las lágrimas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ni me preguntes. Te pusiste a llorar y a moverte como loca. Los niños se asustaron y los lleve a tu habitación.

-Pero… Tenemos que estar todos como familia, esta mañana los entregaremos.- Dijo un poco desorientada.

-No te encuentras bien. Si seguían aquí, les contagiarías tu estado. Y lo último que quiero es a cuatro Granger's actuando como poseídos. –Ambos rieron.

-Perdón. Es solo que tuve un mal sueño.

-Pero por lo menos era conmigo.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

-¡Tranquila, no te alteres! Solo te oí decir mi nombre una y otra vez. –Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron de un tono rojizo. Ambos se cuestionaron mentalmente en ¿Cómo se habían vuelto tan íntimos en tan solo tres días? Tal vez fue el hecho de haber tenido hijos. O quizás que se habían acostumbrado a llevarse bien por el bien de ellos. Sin contar las 5 veces que en total se encontraron sus labios. Siempre con la excusa de ''Es solo para que dejen de lloriquear'' hacían como su nada hubiese pasado. ¿Ansiarían esos besos cuando sus hijos no estén?

Era una mañana muy fría. Los alumnos estaban en el aula, severamente negados a entregar su familia y todos los momentos vividos. Los sollozos de las madres daba un ambiente terriblemente triste. Hermione se colocó de última en la fila, mientras Draco cargaba al más pequeño y los otros dos preguntaban ¿Qué sucedía?

En ese lapso de tiempo se sintieron como los padres que dormían a sus hijos en el Titánic, para que no se dieran cuenta de su despedida de este mundo.

Su dolor no tenía nombre. Sentían una fuerte opresión en el pecho. ¿Cómo olvidar las ocurrencias de Scorpius, la alegría de Rose, los gritos se Hugo? Ellos seguían jalando las túnicas de sus padres. Preguntando. Poniendo sus ojos de perritos. Tendrían que mentirles.

-Todo estará bien. Mamá y yo los llevaremos a comer helado después del ''chequeo médico''. –Dijo Draco escondiendo una lágrima en la tela del uniforme. Hermione se veía pésima. El delineador empezaba a caminar en sus mejillas y no dejaba de moquillear.

-¿Entonces por que están llorando?- Scorpius no se tragaría esa tan fácil.

-¡No inventes! Lloramos de la felicidad, porque morimos de ganas de ir a pasear… como toda… una familia… feliz.- Le contesto su madre. Las últimas palabras salieron como lijas por su garganta, pero peor es fingir esa sonrisa lo suficientemente convincente.

Estaban frente a la puerta. Era su turno… de desaparecer.

-¿No van a entrar?- Pregunto Rose con sus grandes ojos marrones.

-No mi princesa. Los veremos luego. Tenemos algunas cosas que hacer. ¿Y qué haces que aún no me abrazas?- Rose le dio a cada uno un húmedo y pegajoso beso en la mejilla.- Te amamos mi florecilla. –Con la agonía hasta los huesos, dejo ir a la pequeña Malfoy.

-¡Mi campeón! ¿Onde ta el bebe de su madre?- Dijo Hermione agarrándolo de la nuca y repartiendo besos por toda su cara.

-¡Ew! ¡No! Me marcaras el pinta labios.- Dijo Scorpius apartándola. Al ver la cara de perrito de su madre siempre se doblegaba. -Nos vemos luego mi mamacita querida.- Esta vez fue el quien se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso.- Cuida a papá mientras no estoy.

-Creo que es todo lo contrario.- Con una masculina despedida, su primogénito se marchó con su hermanito en brazos, que ya de por si había recibido muchos mimos en la despedida.

La puerta de roble tallado se cerró. Draco rodeo con los brazos a su esposa, mientras ella estaba inmóvil tapándose la boca con las manos. El sonido de una descarga eléctrica se escuchó y la que una vez fue madre de tres niños no se reprimió un fuerte grito. Quería entrar pero su ex esposo la agarro con más fuerzas y escondió la cara en su hombro para poder llorar. Ella dio tres pasos a delante y sin poder alguno se sentó en el piso.

-Todo estará bien. Todo estará bien.-Decía Draco mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-Eso mismos le dijimos a ellos.- Se arrepintió con voz quebrada.

-Lo sé. Pero recuerda que solo eran juguetes mágicos. Conservaremos sus memorias. Un día los tendrás otra vez. No a ellos, si no… a unos de carne y hueso. Los veremos crecer, uno por uno. Y los amaremos y cuidaremos con todo el corazón.

-Draco…

-Dime.

-Eres el mejor padre y esposo del mundo. ¿Ves que no eres igual a el? Eres muchísimo mejor.

-Coño si, me estas convirtiendo en una nenaza. –Se quedaron en silencio, en el suelo. Consolándose con cada latido, con su simple presencia.

Después de todas las clases que tuvieron que tomar, las tareas que terminaron de realizar, y las peleas que le dieron un poco más de emoción a la tarde, la luna hizo su aparición. Ese era el día en que irían a buscar sus recuerdos. Con unas cuantas preguntas a las personas de Ravenclaw (Expertos en las adivinanzas) lograron resolver el acertijo. Era la oscuridad, tendrían que buscar en lo más oscuro del bosque.

A las 12:00 p.m. se escaparon del castillo, se adentraron a lo profundo de las ramas y se dedicaron a buscar el misterioso árbol.

Mientras tanto; Gynni llevaba media hora esperando en la habitación de Zabini. Estaba enojada. MUY enojada. Esta no era la primera vez que Blaise la dejaba plantada. ¡Ese idiota! Ella sabía por quién la habían dejado. ¡Maldita Daphne! ¡Esa manipuladora! ¿Qué no sabe otra cosa que trepar por la pierna de Zabini? Esa rubia era muy mala influencia. Tenía que evitar que se siguieran viendo.

-¡Gynni! ¿Qué haces..?- Ella no necesitó magia para aventarle el florero que el ingeniosamente esquivo. ¿Estas molesta?

-¡Noooo! Que va… pero si estoy tan feliz que soy capaz de cagar un arcoíris.- Se paró de la cama y comenzó a darle en el pecho.- ¡Bastardo!

-Tranquilízate.- Dijo esperando que se calmase. -¡Tranquilízate! – Dijo esta vez más fuerte y agitándola un poco. -¿Por qué estas así?

-¿Por qué estás tú con esa? ¡Si ni siquiera es tu novia! Son unos cualquieras. ¡Ella solo te usa!

-¿Cómo es que estas tan segura de eso?

-Porque tú eres el único ESTUPIDO que la complace. ¡Despierta! ¡Eres su juguete! ¿No ves que ni siquiera ha aceptado un compromiso contigo? ¡Eso es para estar libre! Así como esta junto a ti, puede irse con otro al instante.

-Bueno, si… tal vez sea verdad. Pero no te preocupes tanto. No la volveré a ver.

-Yo solo quiero evitar que te hagan daño. –Gynni se zafó de su agarre y lo abrazo.

Theodore Nott iba camino a la habitación de su vigilante para preparar su informe semanal. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de la chica Ravenclaw con mucha cautela. Hecho un vistazo para ver si estaba durmiendo y se encontró con algo impresionante. La rubia llevaba ropa deportiva. Totalmente informal. Colorida como siempre, pero esta vez, no eran los colores pastel que todo mago usaba. ¡Su ropa era escandalosamente fosforescente! Sus movimientos también eran extraños. Estaba bailando sola. En un momento lanzaba puñetazos en el aire y en el otro saltaba con la más fina caída. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parado, solo que le causó gran decepción cuando la música paro, ella arreglo su atuendo y lo miro.

-¡Entra te vas a congelar! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos que preparar un informe. ¿Recuerdas?

-No

-Como siempre.

-Perdón.

-¿No estas avergonzada?

-¿Por qué debería?

-Te vi haciendo… no sé que cosa. Jajaja tiene que ser muy bochornoso.

-Si fuera otra persona… tal vez.

-¿Y por qué conmigo no?

-Porque sé que te gusto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0—0-0 -0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0- 0—0—0-0-0-0-0—

**Si supieran que no respire cuando escribí las letras de arriba. ¡Y adivinen! Hoy 15/09 cumplo años. **

**Si, lo sé. Es uno de los mejores días del año. Probablemente sea tarde para cuando vean este mensaje, ¡pero me encanta gritarlo a los 4 vientos! Muchos se avergüenzan de su edad, pero yo me siento orgullosa por las experiencias que he vivido y las bendiciones me han caído. **

**¡Emoción! Si les gusto este capítulo ya saben que hacer. **


	13. Aguas subterraneas 2

**Hagan fiesta! Abracen a su peluche más pachonchoso! Y cómanse un arcoíris! Pues llego la hora de leer el nuevo capítulo de encadenados. Geovanna: Gracias por la felicitación. Perdón por hacerte esperar tanto, sé que quieres ver este capítulo. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0—0-0-000-0—0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0- 0-00-0—0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0**

**Aguas Subterráneas (2)**

-Te vi haciendo… no sé que cosa. Jajaja tiene que ser muy bochornoso.

-Si fuera otra persona… tal vez.

-¿Y por qué conmigo no?

-Porque sé que te gustó.

-Ni de coña.

-¡Vamos…! Sé que te mueres por bailar conmigo.

-¿A eso le llamas bailar?- Theo entro sin más vergüenza. –Te enseñare.- El aparato mágico se encendió dejando que un presumido pudiera alardear más de sí mismo. Pero se justificaba. Sus movimientos eran rápidos pero delicados. Lo que no sabía era que Luna no se quedaba atrás. Ella lo supero. Claro, tenía la ventaja de que se podía despatillar. El castaño quedo impresionado. –Pareces un mosquito a medio morir.- se burló con media sonrisa.

-No te engañes a ti mismo, porque lo único que haces es insultarte con tu comentario. Acepta que te gane y para con tu humillación.

-¡HHo! ¿Quién lo diría? Luna la sumisa puede llegar a ofender. –La rubia se ruborizó. En verdad se había pasado. Pero es que vivía tanto tiempo en su mundo, que se olvidaba de quien era y lo que podía ser. –Me gusta tu fase de niña tranquila, pero me encanta cuando estas a la defensiva. Eres una doble cara.

-Eso suena feo.

-Pero te ocultas. ¿Alguien sabe quién eres en realidad?- Luna soltó una risa amarga. De todas las personas, él tenía que descubrirla así. –Dejas que las personas te pisoteen y hablen de ti pero puedes defenderte.

-Eso es porque no me importa lo que digan. No les daré el gusto de verme afectada. Hago esto para liberar todo mi enojo. Por las noches soy muy… diferente.

-Elegí bien.

-¿Qué elegiste?

-A la chica perfecta para enamorarme.

La niebla se hacía cada vez más densa. Solo la luz de sus varitas iluminaban el camino. El miedo y la incertidumbre los embargaban, pero la curiosidad era mayor. Habían tardado más de lo esperado. Se encontraron con ciclopes, serpientes, centauros y uno que otro unicornio. Pero nada que los dos magos más inteligentes de la escuela no pudieran resolver. Una tercera luz apareció en el horizonte. Se acercaron a ella confirmando sus sospechas. Era el árbol. Corrieron hasta el aliviados. A penas brillaba, pero era hermoso y cruel a la vez. Como si el sol necesitara más luz. Pisaron sus raíces y buscaron cualquier rastro de agua.

-Es inútil, aquí no hay nada. –Dijo Draco muy molesto.

-¿Por qué tan pesimista?

-¿Qué no ves? Estoy sudado, sucio y con sueño.

-Bueno, ¿Qué me importa? Ponte a buscar.

-¿Por dónde más? Ya vimos en todos lados. –Draco fue a patear el árbol, pero la tierra se lo trago.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué paso?

-¡Me caí!

-¿A dónde si ya estabas en el suelo?

-No sé pero deja de hablar porque esta es una situación muy estúpida. Solo acércate al árbol. Ya encontré el agua.- Hermione obedeció órdenes y cayó sobre el rubio. –No pareces alterada.

-mmm… Ya me ha pasado antes.- Se levantó y le dio la mano.- Perdón si te lastime. –Vieron a su alrededor y admiraron el lugar. El techo estaba cubierto de raíces que bajaban hasta un lago azul y tenían el mismo color blanquecino que la luna. Burbujas con recuerdos robados flotaban por el lugar. Sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar. Sin prestarle mucha importancia, se acercaron al pensadero del fondo. Lo llenaron con el agua y Draco saco el recuerdo con su varita. Al ponerlo en el objeto, las imágenes se presentaron ante ellos.

Draco besaba a Hermione decidido. Su lengua exploraba su boca, pero ella no se resistía. Astoria iba a pedirle a Pansy su maquillaje y vio la reunión. Los demás no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, estaban muy entretenidos con aquel beso.

Cuando se separaron en busca de oxígeno, Hermione salió de la habitación confundida. Ni siquiera podía caminar correctamente así que se tropezó con Astoria. Esta que de por si estaba celosa, se enojó a un más.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas sangre sucia!

-¡Astoria! Tu… ¿Viste?

-¡Claro que sí! La mojigata es tan perra como cualquiera. Solo te falto desnudarlo ahí mismo. ¿Qué no es suficiente ser una vergüenza para los magos? ¿También vas a ocupar el puesto de puta? ¿Con que le has nublado la mente a mi Draquito? No te lo mereces, eres una impura. Das asco, repugnancia y nunca nadie te va a querer.

-Yo…

-Solo mírate… si no fueras Gryffindor hasta me darías pena. –Astoria la tumbo en el piso. –No sirves para nada. A ti nadie te quiere, nadie te necesita, nadie quiere estar contigo. Hazle un favor a la humanidad y desaparece.

Draco abrió la puerta en busca de su vigilante. La encontró tirada en el piso llorando. Por un momento pensó que era su culpa pero escucho la sonora risa de Astoria. Hermione se levantó y salió del territorio serpiente mientras el rubio seguía petrificado.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-La verdad.

-La ofendiste.

-No me importa. Es una desgraciada. Nació de sangre ordinaria. Mal nacida. Además, te estaba besando. Descarada.

-Y tú eres una carroña, víbora cizañera, presumida niña mimada. Ella no podía elegir su familia. Y estoy seguro de que si hubiese podido los volvería a elegir porque serían mucho mejor que las nuestras. Tu solo eres una envidiosa. Por su belleza, inteligencia, determinación y porque ella llama mi atención como tú nunca lo hiciste. Por más que intentes negarlo ella siempre será mejor que tú. No importa cuánto la lastimes, ella siempre se levanta con más fuerzas. Pero tú siempre te quedaras estancada en tu odio.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?- Dijo Astoria con lágrimas en los ojos. –Tú no eres un ejemplo. Ni tampoco eres diferente a mí. Eres peor.

-Tal vez, pero intento cambiar. ¡Ha! Y perdón si te ofendí.

Astoria le saco su dedo más largo y con una sonrisa le dijo –Muérete hijo de puta.

-Gracias por tu comprensión. –Pensó en la conversación mientras buscaba a Hermione en la tormentosa lluvia. Llego a una conclusión: cosas de Slytherin's.

Pocos minutos después se tropezó con un tronco. Iba a seguir su camino cuando lo escucho sollozar.

-Hermione… ¿Eres tú?

-Lárgate idiota.

-Si estas enojada por lo del juego, perdón. Vuelve a transformarte en una chica. –Ella obedeció la súplica.

-No es por eso.

-Vamos… Tu eres mejor de lo que Astoria y tú misma piensas.

-Me gustaría ser normal.

-¿Para qué quieres igualarte? Eres perfecta.

-Doy asco, nadie me quiere. –Dijo soltar un hipo.- Aléjate. –Se levantó para irse pero Draco fue más rápido y la tomo del brazo.

-¿Cómo dices eso de ti misma? Ni que fueras un animal mutante. Eres especial, hasta yo he aprendido a quererte.

-Gracias.- Ella lo abrazo con ternura y se quedaron así durante unos segundos.

-Discúlpame si soy atrevido. No quiero que creas que me estoy aprovechando del momento pero… ¿Me concedes esta lluvia para besarte?

-Me encantaría.- La lluvia los empapo y hacia un frio tremendo. Nada de eso importaba. Solo se sentían el uno al otro. La calidez de sus labios, las caricias de sus lenguas y la delicadez de sus dedos. A pesar del ron que recorría sus venas tubo las fuerzas suficientes para apartarse. -¡Espera esto no puede ser! Sera muy difícil.

- No es tan difícil. Solo quiero que no apartes tus manos de las mías. Quiero que me cuentes todos secretos. Solo quiero que tus labios se hagan uno con los míos. Quiero que me mires solo a mí. Solo quiero que me quieras como soy. Quiero que comprendas que te quiero solo a ti.

- Donde vallas te seguiré, donde quieras te esperare, y lo que desees cumpliré...- Hermione empezó a desabrocharse la blusa.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué no ves que la estatua se está mojando? Pobrecita, debe estarse muriendo de frio. ¡Quítate la tuya! Hay que ser solidarios. –Terminaron de abrigar la pieza tallada y se quedaron desnudos. –Lo nuestro tiene que quedar en secreto. El césped no dirá nada pero… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Si así lo quieres. –Se arrodillo y levanto su mano derecha.- Hincado frente a ti, como fuego en el agua me extinguiré. Mis acciones se grabaran como un sello en tu piel. Y después como humo me desvaneceré. Dejando un rastro de besos vacíos.

-Te amo. –Una lágrima se confundió con gotas de agua lluvia. Se agacho a la altura de sus labios y los beso. Cuando se separaron Draco conjuro un papel gigante. Haciendo uso de su hermosa caligrafía escribió; Te amo Hermione Granger. Ella imito su acción y en rojo escribió; Yo mas Draco Malfoy.

La castaña estornudo. –Deberíamos irnos a mi habitación. Ahí estará más calientito. –Sugirió Draco.

Ambos llegaron a su destino y en el instante en que se cerró la puerta, el tomo posesión del cuello de su vigilante.

-¡Ho! ¿Dónde están mis modales? ¿Me permites tomar bocado de tu delicada piel?

-Bienvenido al paraíso.

Hermione comenzó a besarlo suavemente. Sus besos eran tan calientes que llegaban hasta los huesos del rubio. La sangre de sus venas hervía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lujuria. Si se erguía cada vez que la veía, ¿Qué seria en ese momento? Estaba empezando a impacientarse.

-¿Qué estas esperando leona? Sé que me deseas, deja salir la vestía que hay en ti.- Dijo el casi sin respiración.

Todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos aquella figura frente a ella. Su cordura se quedó en silencio mientras sus sentidos vociferaban una sola palabra: ''Devóralo.''

-Correré el riesgo. Aunque fuese la primera y la última vez, quiero sentir tu cuerpo recorriendo el mío.- Hermione se sintió como una zorra cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca. Pero se quitó un peso de encima porque sabía que esas palabras salían de su corazón.

Emitió un leve gemido tras los besos de la castaña. La cargo hasta la cama. Los ancestros, sus antepasado, ¡Toda las generaciones de los Malfoy! Se estremecieron en sus tumbas cuando el actual, el único Malfoy que quedaba con vida se rindió ante una sangre sucia.

Tal vez fue un terremoto, quizás un volcán en erupción, o la ira de la indignada familia que dio como el resultado un temblor de tierra. Las bolas de cristal cayeron al suelo, los alumnos afuera gritaban desesperados, los libros de la biblioteca se desplomaban, todos se sentían como si estuviesen dentro de un Alcatel en vibración. No había penetración, solo caricias, besos y mucha pasión.

Una vez que el suelo se tranquilizó, los dos se separaron y agotados se durmieron. Draco se llegó a despertar un par de veces solo para vela, recostada, frente a él, hasta que el cansancio le gano.

-¿Cómo que la chica perfecta para enamorarte? –Preguntaba Luna a su mortífago que aún no se creía lo que había dicho. –Respóndeme. No sueltas una bomba así y te quedas como si no hubiese pasado nada. –Theo apretó los puños con fuerza. Siempre había medido sus palabras. Pensaba antes de decir las cosas. ¡Nada se le escapaba! ¿Por qué ella controlaba sus sentimientos, pensamientos y forma de actuar? Nunca una chica le había gustado tanto. Agradeció la fuerte explosión que resonó en el fondo.

Luna salió a ver lo que pasaba a fuera de su casa. Se encontró con Ginny y Zabini en un duelo. Los ojos de la pelirroja se habían vuelto del color de su pelo. Todo por culpa del moreno que contraatacaba sus hechizos. Ese sucio. ¿Cree que la puede engañar tan fácilmente? Ese maldito no sabe en el infierno que es enojar a Gynni Weasly ¡Y más aún si la toman por tonta! Estaba harta de tanta barrabasada.

Blaise por su parte solo podía esquivar y defenderse. No quería hacerle daño. Si tan solo supiera por que se molestaba tanto. Le peleaba por todo. Tenía que reconocer que algunas veces, se lo merecía, pero esta vez, no tiene ni idea de lo que hizo.

-Gynni. Quieta.- Dijo Luna calmadamente. Pero ella siguió a la defensiva. –Ginebra, tranquilízate. –Al oír la voz fría de la rubia, se le congelaron todos los huesos. Su mirada se despojó de la neblina. Luna le bajo el brazo sin quitarle la varita. –Gynni… ¿Qué te pasa? Ya eres lo bastante grandecita como para controlarte. Tienes que suprimir tu ira. –Theo corrió junto a Zabini a ver si averiguaba algo.

-Esq.. ¡Es que este idiota me saca de mis casillas!

-¡No me grites, porque yo no he hecho nada!- se defendió el moreno.

-¡Exacto! Viste a Daphne copiarse en el examen y no hiciste ¡nada!

-¿Y que querías que hiciera?

-¡Que no te quedaras como estúpido besuqueador y se lo dijeras al profesor!

-Si él no la vio, es su problema. Si la beso, es mi problema. Así que vete a resolver el tuyo y deja de estar como una lambona oliéndome el culo. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, es asunto mío. Espero que te consigas una vida. –A Theo no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, pues Blaise ya lo estaba arrastrando con él. Dejaron a las dos amigas atónitas.

Esa noche Gynni lloro hasta más no poder. Zabini se había convertido en parte esencial de ella. Estaba preocupada. Ella había guiado a un ciego solo con su voz, para que regresara al buen camino. Pero algo se interpuso. Una rubia de piernas largas y voz melosa. Gynni no quería perderlo, pero tampoco podía obligarlo a estar a su lado.

**000-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0 -00-0-0-0[0-0—0-0-0-0-000-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00**

**Parece que les gustan mucho los Dramiones, porque de los 4 fics, esos son los que más se leen. Pero me gustaría que vieran algo nuevo. Tengo un One Shot de Gynni y Zabini ''Jugando con pintura'' es muy interesante. O el de Luna y Theo. Aunque si prefieren leer Dramiones, mi One Shot ''No te merezco'' es para ustedes. **

**Bueno… Hasta la próxima…**

**¡Dejen Reviwes! **


	14. El mundo muggle (Parte 1)

Hola papuchos y linduras! Gracias por seguir leyendo. Si si si

Geovanna! Que chulo que no te pierdes ni uno.

Heheheh Seguimos…

**0-0000-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0—0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0—0-0**

**El mundo muggle (parte 1)**

Después de ver lo que ya no era un misterio, obviamente Draco y Hermione se sentían muy incomodos. Las cosas no serían iguales. Estaban arrepentidos, pero como dicen… ''la curiosidad mato al gato''. Se habían visto, besuqueado y manoseados. Las caras se les caían de la vergüenza. La expresión ''rojo como un tomate'' les quedaba corta. Y para el colmo, el largo camino de regreso. Caminaron en silencio. ¿De qué iban hablar? Lo que más les incojonó fue que no se encontraron con ningún puto animal para distraerlos. ¡Estaban en el bosque encantado! ¿Cómo puede estar todo despejado? Un ciclope, un troll, hasta un cien pies gigante, ¡quien sea! Pero nada… al final llegaron al castillo. (Y qué bueno porque se estaba poniendo muy aburrido) Se fueron a sus casas con un simple adiós, y descansaron un poco. Necesitaban fuerzas para la primera clase.

-Buenos días alumnos. –Dijo la profesora de cuidado del hogar.

-Buen día.- Respondieron desganados. Aun se sentía la melancolía por la pérdida de los hijos.

-El día de hoy haremos otra actividad. Como siempre, las parejas serán vigilantes y mortífagos. –Los estudiantes se quejaron hastiados. –Cambiaran de cuerpo.

-¡QUE! –Dijo todo el curso.

-Es para que aprendan sobre el otro. Mientras mejor interpreten su papel, mejo será su nota. Esto vale el 60% de sus notas. –La profesora empezó a repartir pedacitos de pergaminos. –Peguen esto en sus varitas. Según su desempeño les dirá su calificación. Los puntos suben y bajan, pero la calificación final la obtendrán hoy a las nueve. Entonces, el hechizo habrá terminado. –Termino con la repartición. –Ahora tómense de las manos. –Otro momento incómodo. -¡Cambiato da corpi! –Draco y Hermione se miraron a sí mismos frente a ellos.

-¡Maldición! ¡Mi voz! –Se alteró Draco al notar que su esculpido cuerpo, su aterciopelada y varonil voz habían desaparecido.

-Tendrán que demostrar lo que saben del otro. Harán todo lo que su pareja hace normalmente. Lo más importante es ¡respetar su intimida! Comiencen.

-Mírenme todos, soy Gynni Weasly una pelirroja mandona que no sabe hacer otra cosa que llevarle la vida a Zabini.

-Daphne mi amor ¿Necesitas algo? Porque yo soy sumamente estúpido y como no me importa un carajo lo que me aconsejan... ¡Mierdaaaaa!

-Hay Zabini… estoy tan celosa pero no quiero admitirlo. La verdad es que… te quiero en mi cama. –Puso una cara de picara avergonzada. La verdadera Gynni le saco un dedo y se fue furiosa. La profesora no lo tomo en cuenta. Ya había dado su clase y era normal que cosas como esa pasaran durante todo el día.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

-¡Bendito sea el timbre del almuerzo!

-¡Un momento Ronald! Ni creas que hincharas mi cuerpo con tus porquerías. Tienes que seguir una estricta dieta. –Pansy agarro al muchacho que tenía su cuerpo y lo forzó a mirarle. Por más que intento no pudo zafarse del agarre de Pansy. Tenía un cuerpo del cual no sabía nada y ella uno entrenado y fuerte.

-¿Para qué si ya de por si pareces un esperpento? –No encontró otra manera que herirla con palabras. Mala idea. Pansy comenzó a llorar EN SU CUERPO. Qué horror. ¿Y ahora que hacia? -¡Pero no llores!

-¡Me dijiste feaaaa! –Los sollozos se hicieron más fuerte. Mientras la nota de Pansy bajaba, la de Ron subía. Por mucho que le gustase el 95 reflejado en su varita, no podía verla (o mejor dicho; verse) llorar así.

-Perdóname. –El llanto ceso. Pero el fuerte y alto Ron Weasly se cayó de nalgas en el suelo. –Era mi hambre el que hablaba. No eres fea.- Ron se sentó detrás y la abrazo. –Eres hermosa. Gloriosa. Tu sedoso cabello, tu suave piel, tu deslumbrante sonrisa. Adoro tu pequeña estatura.

-Chiquita pero picosa. –Ambos rieron.

-Exacto. Te prometo que no seré yo quien lo dañe.

-Gracias. Aprecio tu esfuerzo.

-Pero tú tampoco puedes descuidarte. Yo soy un jugador. Tengo que comer 5 veces al día y entrenar al atardecer.

-Está bien. Hare mi mejor que pueda. –Se levantaron y fueron al gran comedor.

Todos andaban bien con la situación, pero Hermione se estaba poniendo blanca de los nervios. Tendría que hablar con la profesora sobre el asunto.

-Profesora… no estoy muy cómoda con la tarea. ¿Y si necesito ir al baño? ¡¿Y si el necesita ir al baño?!

-Usted es muy inteligente Sr. Granger. Seguro que lo resolverá.

-¿Pero, y si…?

-¡Ese no es mi problema! Buen día. –Y se fue. Hermione hacia muecas mientras en su cara se podía ver las palabras ''Odio a e` sa mujer''. Pero nada, ¿Qué se puede hacer? No puede matar a Draco porque está en su cuerpo. Ya encontraría una solución después de almorzar.

Abrió las grandes puertas del comedor y se sorprendió ante la escena. Silencio. Mucho silencio. Recordó que tenía que ser una Slytherin. Y no cualquier Slytherin, si no… Draco Malfoy. El Rey. Vio su cuerpo vagando en el pasillo y supo que era él.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey!

-chsss chssss chsssssssssss ¿Por qué tanto animo? No puedes actuar así en mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento. Solo… quería saber… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? –Que humillante.

-Ser fría. ¿Y yo?

-Alegre. –Los dos bufaron.

-Srta. Granger, Sr. Malfoy. Acompáñenme.- Dijo la profesora Macgonagall.

Al llegar a la dirección, se encontraron con el ''clan'' o al menos así los había apodado la profesora. Nervios se adentraron en Hermione. No era nada grato cuando el trio dorado se reunía en la dirección.

-Los he citado aquí por su reciente comportamiento. Hace una semana, recibimos una sorpresita de parte de los hombres…

-¡Exacto! Nosotras no tenemos nada que ver. Eso es asunto de hombres.- Alego Pansy en el cuerpo de Ron.

-¡Pero los han ocultado! ¡Y en su habitación!- dijo dominante. –Bueno… por esto, los castigaremos.

-Lo que me faltaba. Ande ya, escúpalo. –Exigió Draco sin respeto alguno. Se sintieron extraños todos los presentes por escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Hermione. La profesora, medio confundida los cambio a sus respectivos cuerpos.

-Mañana por la mañana irán al mundo muggle.- Se retiró dejándolos solos. Ginny exploto de inmediato.

-¡Al mundo muggle! ¡Es culpa de los hombres! ¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir?

-Me voy a suicidar. –Agrego Draco con lágrimas en los ojos. No las dejo salir, pero era la primera vez que se le veía de esa manera.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

**Perdón. Me imagino que tendrán que estar algo ansiosos y enojaditos. Los entiendo, porque después de haber esperado tato, hubiesen preferido un capitulo con más sazón. Es que no he tenido tiempo. Exámenes, pruebas, trabajo…. ¡Blag! Que cansado. Esto es como un… adelanto. **

****

¿Les está gustando cómo va? ¿Qué les gustaría para la próxima? 

**ESPERO sus reviews. ¡En serio!**

**muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa**


End file.
